Dead Monroe's Chest
by Anatonia Barcelona
Summary: "Do we have an accord?" That's how it began. A clever pirate arrives in Port Royal, following her latest lead on the location of Jack Sparrow. There, she meets Will, who is also searching for Jack. Desperate, he reluctantly allows her to aid him and thus their wild adventure begins. Set in Dead Man's Chest, obviously. Rated for Jeanne's venomous tongue and occasional innuendo
1. Jeanne

**Disclaimer: Me no own POtC(no matter how much I wanna own Will). I only own Jeanne and all aspects surrounding her story. Don't believe? Ask _Brii-chan._**

Chapter 1: Jeanne

Rain was pouring down in Port Royal, soaking the streets so that it turned the town into one large mud pit. It seemed as though the entire island was drenched in dark, opaque hues. Everyone with a lick of sense was indoors at the moment, snug and warm in their homes. That is, everyone that had a home to go to.

A woman ran through the streets, black, knee-high boots squashing loudly in the mud. She was of average height with dark brown hair spilling out from beneath a dark blue bandanna. Her brows were perfectly arched over a pair of large, bright hazel eyes painted onto the canvas of a face that still held hints of childhood. Her black v-cut shirt and pants clung to the curves of her body like a second skin. Around her neck dangled a gold locket with the letters _J.M._ inscribed into it and a sword with a bright red sash falling from the hilt was looped into the belt on her hips, making her current career choice quite clear.

Her eyes darted from side to side, scanning the streets for any sort of shelter from the rain. Then, she caught sight of a smithy and darted over to it. She lifted the latch on the door and pushed it open, barreling inside. She stopped short when her eyes met the corner of the room. As usual, Mr. Brown, as drunk as ever, was sitting there, sound asleep in his chair. She closed the door behind her slowly as to not wake him. Cautiously, she stepped towards him, her eyebrows pushing together. When she stood before him, she tapped his belly a couple of times, gaining no response. Pursing her lips, she gave him a little smack across the face. Again, no response. "You don't mind if I stay here a night do you?" she asked. He simply snorted and she smiled as he dozed on, giggling. "Didn't think so."

She walked over to the area by the stove and stood in front of it, reaching back to untie her bandanna. She held it in front of her and twisted it hard, wringing it out before setting it atop of the stove. She then sat herself on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them in an attempt to keep herself warm. A heavy sigh passed through her lips as she stared at the flames in front of her, pondering the busy events that occurred not much earlier_._

_The woman pushed her dinghy onto one of the abandoned muddy shores of Port Royal, the sudden downpour soaking her clothes and plastering her dark hair to her face and back. She walked over to the buildings dotting the shore and slithered through a narrow alleyway, its end leading into town. "Alright, Jack…" She moved slowly through the town, her eyes shifting back and forth as she walked. "Where are you?"_

_The streets were abandoned, not even a few boys rough housing in the mud as most boys would. Nobody was there, save for one woman. Elizabeth. She was all alone, but she was dressed rather elegantly and held a bouquet in her hands. Today, by the looks of it, was meant to be her wedding day._ Poor dear… _the visiting stranger thought._

_Her head suddenly whipped around at the whinny of a horse, her eyes going wide as a troop of East India Company soldiers swarmed the island town like a great plague. Elizabeth took off running. Curiosity getting the best of her, the hazel-eyed woman followed with caution. The distance, surprisingly, was not very far. A significant crowd had gathered at this little site. There were also, however, more soldiers so she skidded to a halt, practically diving behind one of the pillars. A few people looked at her but she smiled and effortlessly explained that she was a past lover of the groom and didn't want to be seen. The surrounding crowd naively bought the story. _

_Really, she just didn't want to be found because being noticed by those soldiers would only lead to disaster, seeing as she was a very active player in the pirate game._

_Elizabeth ran underneath the arch to Will, also dressed to the tee and wrists bound in chains. "Will, why is this happening?" she asked with worry._

_"I don't know." He looked her over with a small smile, "You look beautiful."_

_"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding…"_

_The woman's head craned out around one corner of the pillar and her eyebrows pushed together when she took note of the soldiers that surrounded the couple._ On that, I would have to agree… _She poked her head further around the corner to get a better view of the strange scenario. Then, she abruptly flung herself back the other way and planted herself against the wall, pursing her lips._ Oh, bother…

_Cutler Beckett turned around, allowing a pair of men to remove his coat. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been far too long."_

_A blend of shock and confusion played across the face of Elizabeth's father. "Cutler Beckett?"_

_"It's Lord, now, actually." he corrected him._

_"Lord or not, you have no authority to arrest this man."_

_"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer." He called to his faithful assassin, making the woman struggle to quiet her now shallow breathing. Today was not her day; she just wanted to melt into that pillar and disappear. He lifted a paper from the box Mercer held. "Here we are. The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."_

_The governor snatched it from Beckett and read it over, his face scrunching up once again. "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann." he said with disbelief._

_"Is it? That's annoying, my mistake." Beckett said monotonously, waving his hand. "Arrest her."_

_"On what charges?" Elizabeth asked in a shout as she was pulled away from Will and ironed as he was._

_"Ah-ha!" He handed another paper to Governor Swann, "Here's the one for William Turner." Another paper was being waved around, "And I have another for a mister James Norrington, is he present?"_

_"What are the charges?" Elizabeth demanded once again._

_"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Governor Swann said, looking up from the warrants for a brief moment._

_Beckett turned to him. The brunette held her breath, casually sliding to the side to remain hidden from sight. "I don't believe that is the answer to the question I asked."_

_"Lord Beckett!" Will cut in, "In the category of questions not answered—"_

_"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth snapped, having lost all patience._

_She smirked at Elizabeth's forcefulness, biting her lip to hold back a snicker._ It's a wonder you haven't married yet, Beckett… _She thought sarcastically._

_"The charge," Governor Swann began, "Is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which—"_

_He was silenced by the next words upon the page. Beckett picked up where he had left off, "For which the punishment, regrettably is also death." He stepped towards Will and the she poked her head around the corner further. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."_

_"Captain!" Will, Elizabeth and, yes, even the woman behind the pillar corrected him sharply at the same time._

_The third instantly slapped a hand over her mouth and mentally cursed herself, as well as Jack for instilling that instinct in her._

_Mercer heard the third voice and looked to his left. He saw no one, as she had moved out of his line of vision on another side of the pillar, but he refused to let his guard down as he turned back to his Master. The voice sounded too familiar for him to shake. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth finished it._

_A small smirk played at Beckett's lips. "Captain Jack Sparrow… Yes, I thought you might."_

_The brunette smirked once again, pleased with the rather informative scene she had just witnessed. She may not have found Jack, but at least now she had a pretty good idea of how to find him now._

_She crept around to another side of the pillar and then took off running again, quickly making her way through the streets. Mercer, again, turned around as his well-trained ears picked up quick footfalls against the stone and then against the muddy street. His eyes followed the sound and he saw a silhouette moving among the grey hues, a hint of blue and a flash of red standing out among them. The figure disappeared into the rain and at this, his eyes narrowed with suspicion and malice._

The next morning, the pirate woman awoke to the sound of chirping birds outside the window. She unfolded her body and rose to her feet, stretching her tense muscles out. She grabbed her now dry bandanna from the stove and tied it to her head while she walked towards the door. As she pulled it open, she turned to look at Mister Brown, who was still in a drunken slumber. "Thanks again, mate." She said before exiting the smithy.

Seeing as she hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days, she decided to "borrow" some bread from the nearby bakery. She didn't get much, just a two loaves and a bag of crumpets, which she powed through like a starved goat. As she was finishing up the crumpets, she spotted Will being led through town by two soldiers. She stuffed the last of them into her mouth and sneakily followed after them, being careful not to get close enough for them to see her, but not so far as they would slip out of her line of vision. She stopped when she saw where they were taking them, hiding behind a large arrangement of crates. Unfortunately, the soldiers led Will into a large building, which was guarded by more soldiers. "Splendid. Marvelous. Bloody perfect." she muttered sarcastically, planting her hands on her hips. "Now what am I to do?"

After a few moments of pacing and thinking and beating the heel of her hand against her forehead multiple times, she saw a large window on the side of the building. Seizing this perfect opportunity to get more of the information she desired, she went around to it. She reached down into her boots and pulled a knife out of each of them, then jammed them into the cracks between the bricks above her. Hoisting herself up, she put her feet on the wall and easily began to scale it; she had obviously done this before. Quite a lot of upper body strength for a woman, this one.

She made it below the window and was prepared to pull herself up onto the balcony when she caught a glimpse of Will and, more importantly, Beckett. She ducked back down again and stayed put, peeking her head up a little so that she could hear and see the conversation at hand.

"… So, you get both Jack and the _Black Pearl_." She heard Will say.

"The _Black Pearl_?" Beckett questioned.

"The property you want that he possesses."

_What does Beckett want with the_ Pearl_?_ She wondered as the soles of her boots began to slide on the bricks and the knives began to loosen in the cracks. She kept a firm grip on her knives, readjusting her footing on the wall.

"… The item in question," Beckett continued, "Is considerably smaller, and of far more value. Something Mr. Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass?" Will's gaze became distant, as though he seemed to remember it. "Ah, you know it. Bring back the compass, or there's no deal."

"So he's got to get Jack's compass, huh?" She muttered to herself, the knives now hanging out by the tips of the blades. "Well, then." She grinned deviously. "I guess I am looking for Jack's compass as well."

Right as she said that, her feet slipped and the knives came out of the wall, causing her to fall into the rose bushes planted below the window. Hundreds of thorns jammed into her skin at once and, although she tried to stifle it, she shrieked rather loudly, bringing a few soldiers over there to investigate. She was gone by the time they got over there, though, not but an imprint of her body left in the bushes.

* * *

The woman bit her lip as she pulled the last thorn out of her skin, looking up at the sound of a door opening. From her position in the noonday shadows, she could see that Will was just exiting the building.

A worried frown creased the man's brow. He had agreed to find the compass, sure, but it had been well over three years since he had last seen Jack. It was not until now that he realized that he did not even know where he would start. Or how he would even get there once he figured it out. Just as these despairing thoughts where filling his mind, he heard a feminine voice from behind him. "You. William… Turner, was it?" The blacksmith stopped, looking around cautiously at the fact that his name was spoken from a voice he knew not. "You're familiar with Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes…" He answered the voice after a moment, his brows settling down over his eyes with suspicion.

"Small world." The woman giggled and stepped out of the shadows, crossing one foot over the other and perching her elbow to lean casually upon the pillar beside her. "I know him as well."

Will could not help but stare at her, giving her a quick assessment. She was quite the lovely girl; there was no doubt about that. It was also likely that she was a scrapper. Why else would she be wearing a sword on her belt? Keeping these notes in mind, he racked his brain, trying to figure out what sort of relation she could possibly have to Jack. Could she be a past lover? Judging by her face alone, she almost seemed young enough to be his daughter.

His eyes went wide at the likelihood of the possibility; Jack was known for being rather promiscuous. Then, Will gave her another once-over, letting out a sigh of relief. _No, she looks nothing like him._

"Ahem." The blacksmith was pulled from his daze in a heartbeat to see the brunette twirling a lock of hair with her other hand, a smirk dressing her face. "I know I'm rather attractive, but it is quite rude to stare."

_But she certainly has his sense of humility…_

"Who… exactly are you?" he asked her after a long silence.

She formed her fingers as if she was wearing a dress and she bent at the knee, mimicking a curtsy. "Monroe. Jeanette Marie Monroe of Tortuga, pirate extraordinaire, but you may call me Jeanne. Everyone else does. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with 'Lord' Beckett," She mimicked quotation marks with her fingers, stopping to snicker, "And I understand you must retrieve Jack's compass." He nodded his head. "Then perhaps we will be able to help one another."

He raised an eyebrow at her, somewhat curious as to why she wanted to see Jack. Very few people wanted to, and those who did wanted to see him dead. "Do you have business with him?"

"Are you joking?" Jeanne asked, clenching her teeth angrily. "Who doesn't have business with that idiotic, inconsiderate, rum-soaked _piece of fish meal_?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Will muttered to himself.

She almost fell into a string of curse words, but took a couple of deep breaths to stop herself. "Anyhow," she sighed, having regained her composure with a grin, "I'm sure you've heard that if you wish to catch a cat, you must think like a cat. So, if you want to catch a pirate…?"

Will nodded once again, seeing the second part of her phrase in his mind. "I must think like a pirate." He completed it.

"And what better way to do so than to have a pirate at your side?" Her face lit up. "Why, with my pirating prowess and your current government-sponsored mission, we could easily—"

He raised a hand to silence her. He could already see where this was going and he would not allow it. "I can see your point, Miss Monroe, but I don't think that would be the wisest of choices." He scratched his head, unsure. "This would be quite the dangerous endeavor for a minor."

Her eyes narrowed at him and she scoffed. "I assure you, there is absolutely nothing minor about me, Will." He blinked, taken aback by the fact that she so informally called him by name. "I stand before you at twenty-four years of age as former head barmaid of the Faithful Bride, one of the rowdiest taverns in Tortuga. And you see this sword?" She asked, pointing to the sword on her hip. "Her name is Delilah, and she's not here because it's the latest fashion. Besides, Danger is my middle name."

A little grin curved his lips. "Didn't you say it was Marie?" he asked, biting back a chuckle.

"Oh, you know what I mean." She waved her hand casually, placing her hands on her hips. Will's stature remained unchanged, which likely meant his mind hadn't changed either. She sighed, frowning. "Alright, look, I've been trying to catch that weasel for the past three years and the quickest way to him seems to be through you so…"

His brows rose in confusion; maybe this woman was a jaded flame after all, if she's spent so much time chasing him. "You've been searching for him for that long a time?" Most would have given up by now.

"Give or take a couple of months. Why is that so difficult to—ah… You clearly aren't seeing my relationship to him." She surmised, smiling slyly and pointing to herself. "I'm his protégée."

Once again, Will's eyebrow arched with surprise. In all of his explanations and stories about Jack's life, Gibbs had failed to mention that the pirate had a pupil, let alone a female one. "Really, now?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it's more _former _protégée, seeing as I'm doing very well on my own and I haven't seen him in over seven years." She laughed a little. "Knowing him, he's probably gotten so drunk he doesn't even remember me. But," She suddenly looked at Will with sharp eyes, "There's something he owes me and I would very much like to have it. As of now, you are my only hope of finding him."

Will started to turn and walk away, much to her disappointment. A little spark rose in her eye, though when she got an idea. "And… I am _your_ only hope of finding him."

She smirked as the blacksmith stopped, knowing her words had him hooked. She sauntered over to him, circling him. "Where would your search even begin? You have no idea where he is. I have a few leads on his whereabouts and I know how he thinks." She looked him up and down and let out a little laugh. "You look like a pansy who can't haggle with a school boy. I make my living off of haggling, and can do so in five languages."

She stopped in front of him. "And I actually have a boat. What, were you planning on paddling your way to him?" She folded her arms over her chest, her smirk growing. "Face it. You need me." Will was silent for a moment, the slight anxiety in his eye betraying his stoic expression. She turned on her heel and started to walk away, opening her mouth for the _coup de grace_. "Well, good luck to you. Give my regards to the fiancée. Pity, you two made such a promising match…"

Will's lips tightened into a line. The situation he was in was already complicated enough as it is and this woman just added to the frustration. However, it was necessary that he leave Port Royal as soon as possible and at the moment had no way of doing so. But here she was, practically handing it to him on a silver dish. If agreeing to the terms she presented was the only way to save Elizabeth, then so be it.

"Wait." He called out to her, making her turn around. He ran a hand through his hair as he reached his decision, letting out a breath of frustration. "If you're to come with me, you must do what I say, when I say it."

"Mm-hmm. Understood." Jeanne replied, smiling impishly as she nodded her head and crossed her fingers behind her back. "Just keep in mind that we are _partners_. Equals. You can't get rid of me by simply saying 'stay here' or something of that nature. Most people fail to grasp that I'm much smarter than the common mutt." She held her hand out for a shake. "Do we have an accord?"

Will stared at her hand cautiously, a wave of deja vu hitting him. Three years ago, a pirate had been reaching through the bars asking the same question, and that pirate had been her supposed mentor Jack Sparrow. Will had nearly been killed numerous times because of Jack and if this girl was anything like him—and that fact was being proven moment by moment—he was only to get more of the same. But once again, he remembered the task at hand and put his suspicion aside and grasped her hand. "Indeed we do." He released her hand and straightened his coat. "Well, Miss Monroe, I have a small errand to run before we depart so—"

"Oh, enough with the formalities, Will." She said through another heavy sigh. "It's so…" She snapped her fingers, searching for the right word. So…"

"Proper?" He suggested the word for her rather matter-of-factly.

"Boring." She corrected him flatly, placing her hands on her hips as she turned away from him. "I'm not listening to another word you say unless that word is 'Jeanne.'"

Will shook his head, putting a hand up. "Miss Monroe, I think it's best if we keep this on a professional basis." She started humming a tune, but did not respond to him. His lips tightened. "Miss Monroe—"

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." She cut him off with a song. "We extort, we pillage, we filch, we sack. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho."

"Miss Monroe, this is childish." He scolded her, rolling his eyes.

She made no response and kept on singing, growing louder. "Maraud and embezzle and even hijack! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

"Miss Monr—"

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

His eyes hardened and out of annoyance, he took a step towards her and swiftly grabbed her shoulder. "Jeanne—"

"There you go!" She squealed and turned to look at him, throwing him a wink. "Now we're getting along, no?"

And with that comment, she brushed his hand off and strolled off into town off into town, humming quietly to herself.

Will followed behind her, still overwhelmed with disbelief. _This girl is… odd._ He said to himself as he watched her movements, _Very odd. Then again, she claims to be Jack's protégée, so I shouldn't be surprised…_

Jeanne's face popping up in front of him broke his thoughts. "Dear, you are going to have to lead the way," she said innocently, "Because I haven't the slightest idea where we're going."

All Will could do was stare at her, wondering what he had just agreed to and whether or not he would live to regret it.

**Ana: Oh well, that was the first chapter. Please, Please, Pleeeeeeeeeease don't totally flame. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!**

**Hanah: Yeah, Ana worked really hard on this. Be_encouragingful_.**

**Ana: "Encouragingful"? Is that even a word? -.-**

**Hanah: It is to me!**

**Ana: Ay mi... Hasta la bye-bye! See you in Chapter 2**


	2. Finding Jacko

**Ana: Yay! I have a review! Four rum bottles to my co-author, Brii-chan! Actually, I'll give her one.**

**Hanah: And the other three are for us!**

**Ana/Hanah: Rum party!**

**Ana: And to answer that question you all want to ask, yes, this chapter's title was inspired by**_**Finding Nemo.**_

**Disclaimer: Me no own POtC(no matter how much I wanna own Will). I only own Jeanne and all aspects of her story.**

Chapter 2: Finding Jacko

Will and Jeanne went to the Governor's house so that they could gain entrance into the prison with little to no trouble. As soon as they got to the prison, Will rushed over to the cell his fiancée was in, locking hands with hers between the bars. The soldier keeping watch over her suddenly stood at attention. "See, now, you can't be in here!"

Governor Swann waved a hand to stay him. "I think you'll find he can."

"Mr. Swann—" the soldier tried again.

He cut a glance at him. "_Governor_ Swann, still." He corrected him. "Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" He watched as the soldier tried to stop Jeanne from coming down the steps after him and let out a heavy sigh. "Let her pass."

In the midst of their happy reunion, Elizabeth took notice of the lovely, hazel-eyed brunette that came in with Will, staring at her. Why he would bring another woman with him, she didn't know, but she didn't approve of it either. Jeanne rolled her eyes when she found herself under the gaze of Will's fiancée; this was starting to become a regular thing, people just staring at her. "Who is she?" Elizabeth asked at last.

"Her name is Jeanne Monroe." He introduced her as she walked past him to stand by the wall beside the governor. "She is a pirate and supposedly a protégée to Jack."

"Not supposedly." She interjected rather snappishly. "I am. Or rather, I was." She sucked her teeth, flipping her hand through the air. "It's complicated."

"Beckett has ordered me to find him and since she is also looking for him and has sufficient resources, she is going to help me."

"Yup." Elizabeth's eyes went to Jeanne as she leaned against the wall with her hands in her pockets in a rather boyish fashion. "Seems we have to retrieve Jack's compass and use it as a bartering chip for your freedom."

"Jack's compass?" Elizabeth asked, confusion clear in her voice as she turned back to Will. "What does Beckett want with that?"

"Does it matter?" Will asked her in response. "We are to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange, the charges against us will be dropped."

"No." Governor Swann protested, his eyes jumping from Jeanne's face to Will's. "We must find our _own_ avenue to secure your freedom."

Will looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?"

Jeanne looked at him out of her peripheral, her eyes also narrowing, so sharp that anyone caught under the gaze would have been cut. "Or possibly in me…?" she asked, a bit of frost covering her words.

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean he would do the same for anyone else." He said to Will, then turned to Jeanne, "And as for the girl, you know what they say. A dog is a reflection of its master."

The room suddenly went silent and all eyes were on Jeanne. The brunette's jaw was hard and her lips were pressed into a tight line as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the wall, trying to maintain her composure. "_Je ne peux pas croire ce_..." She murmured, her aforementioned knowledge of different languages showing.

The easiest ways to entice Jeanne's anger were A: comment on the childish quality of her face; B: compare her to a dog; or C: compare her to Jack, which was her real pet peeve. The governor had just done the latter two with one sentence.

She opened her eyes and looked at the Governor, her eyes hot with fury but a smile spreading her lips. Will and Elizabeth turned and continued speaking to one another, eager to get out of the crossfire as well as converse with one another.

Jeanne took her hands out of her pockets and folded her arms across her chest. "Look here, Gov'nor," She began, struggling to be calm with her words, "I know that you must have a negative view of pirates. Who wouldn't after meeting Jack?" The smile was suddenly dropped. "But that does not mean I will let you compare me to the common mongrel, or to Jack. _Especially_ not to Jack." She turned away from him, her chin in the air. "He may have taught me _most_ of what I know, but we are two completely different people."

Governor Swann stared at her for a moment, completely floored, then returned is attention to his daughter and Will, reaching up to grab a candelabra to balance himself. "If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." Elizabeth cooed.

The governor had somehow broken the candelabra, drawing all eyes to him. He tossed it to the side and folded his arms over his chest. Will turned back to Elizabeth. "I'll wait for you." She promised him, bringing her lips closer to his.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will whispered to her.

He then tore off up the stairs, denying Elizabeth the kiss that she had hoped for. Jeanne pushed herself off of the wall and walked over to the cell. Elizabeth sighed, her eyes scrolling over to her father and then back to Jeanne. She motioned for the other woman to kneel. "I hope you believe me when I say I have faith in you as well." She whispered, trying to stay out of the earshot of her father.

Jeanne blew a strand of hair from her face, looking down at Elizabeth. "Well, I'm glad _someone_ here does." Jeanne whispered back, rolling her eyes.

Elizabeth's lips twitched with a light smile at the Jeanne's snippy response, but it faded as quick as it had come, her face serious. "Be safe."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. We'll find Jack and bring him back, quick as lightening." She said with a snap of her fingers. A grin crossed her face. "And I'll be there every step of the way to make sure Will doesn't do anything too… stupid."

Elizabeth's eyes widened for a brief second. That was something Jack had said before, but she didn't dare say it after seeing how strongly the woman felt about that subject.

Jeanne walked to the bottom step, then turned and mimicked a curtsy at the two. "Good day to you both." She bounced up the stairs and out the door. Will was standing outside, waiting for her. "So, where do we begin?" she asked.

"You're the pirate, you tell me." Will answered smartly as he began to make his way towards the docks.

Jeanne abruptly stopped and grabbed Will by the arm when she caught sight of a platoon of East India soldiers coming from that general direction, yanking him down behind some crates. He started to stand, ready to ask her what she was doing, when she pressed her hand into the top of his head and pushed him down again. She pointed a stern finger at him, hissing. "Stay!"

He blinked at her incredulously. She hated being compared to a dog, and yet she had no problem treating him like one? Logic: she had none.

She carefully crawled to the side and peeked around the boxes to make sure the soldiers were out of sight, and then pulled Will up with her. Confusion was clear in his face as she dragged him down one of the narrow alleyways. When they emerged, he saw that they were on one of the lesser-known shores of Port Royal, a dinghy pushed up onto the sand. Jeanne shot him a grin over her shoulder; what, did he think she was docked someplace legally?

"We should start at the only free island we pirates have left." She said, releasing Will's arm and going to stand beside her dinghy. "Surely you know the place, if you've dealt with dear old Jack."

Will nodded his head in agreement as they stepped onto the shores. "Tortuga?"

She stuck her finger in her mouth and lifted it in the air. Then she grinned, reaching down and tossing an oar to, or rather _at_ Will. He caught it, albeit in a very surprised manner. "Tortuga." She replied, winking. "And since we lost the wind because of _your_ little side trip, you will be the one to row."

His lips tightened into a line and he climbed into the boat, picking up the other oar. "And what will you be doing?"

She grinned, pushing the boat into the water and jumping in with him. "Navigating, of course."

And with that, they were out to sea. Hours later in Tortuga the two asked an old man at the docks of Jack's whereabouts. "Jack Sparrow? Owes me four doubloons." He answered. "Heard he was dead."

Jeanne sighed and rolled her eyes, cursing under her breath. She and Will walked through town, towards the beach where Jeanne's dinghy was pushed ashore. "As long as we're here, we should get something to eat." she suggested.

"There isn't enough time." Will answered quickly, making his way back to the beach.

"Come on." She had completely ignored him and was already headed for one of the eateries. "They have the best meat here."

"No." He shut her down again, swiftly grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to the beach, much to her chagrin. "We have to keep moving."

Jeanne pouted at him, trying to use her childish face to her advantage. "You, sir, are no fun at all." She figured out it had no effect when he was still dragging her to the boat and she huffed, muttering to herself. "He really is no fun at all."

He stopped and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "_Fun_?" he asked almost incredulously. "This is not about fun. This is about doing what is necessary to save my fiancée's life."

She placed her free hand on her hip. "Food is necessary. It's impossible to work on an empty stomach, you know."

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head out of her ear. In no mood to even try to understand her skewed logic, he simply turned around and dragged her back over to the dinghy. "Where should we try next?" he asked, changing the subject back to the task at hand.

Jeanne let out a long sigh as they got into the boat, opening the small sail. She guided them to another island not far from Tortuga, a place Jack often frequented. As they beached, they saw a man walking along the shore and Will opted that Jeanne go and question him. She rather snappishly suggested that he do it, laying down in the boat; she was rather hungry, and therefore rather irritable. Rolling his eyes, Will got out of the boat and walked over to the man for questioning. "Singapore, last I heard." He informed him after a moment of thought, "Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow turn up in Singapore."

Will nodded in thanks and walked back over to the dinghy. Jeanne opened her eyes and sat up when she felt the dinghy moving. "Well?"

"Singapore." Will responded, pushing the dinghy off of the beach and jumping in with her.

Almost a week later, Will and Jeanne had pulled into Singapore in the dead of night. Both of their eyes were reddened and half-mast from lack of sleep, and Jeanne's stomach kept turning from lack of food. They would have gotten there a couple of days sooner, but they had gotten into a bit of a scuffle when Will questioned Jeanne's navigational skills and tried to find the way himself. Needless to say, he figured out that she was the better sailor.

They walked into town, their eyes searching the crowd for anyone who may have possibly associated with Jack in recent days. Unfortunately, though, they only ended up going in circles. After coming to another dead end, the two of them pulled themselves out of the rush of the crowd, leaning against a wall. "This is hopeless." he said through a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

Jeanne sucked her teeth and placed her hands on her hips. "You see, that there's your problem, Will." she said, glancing over at him. "You just don't look at the bright side of things."

He shook his head. "I see no point to it, considering we've only been coming upon dead ends."

"I'm hearing negativity." She teased him in a sing-song voice.

It had absolutely no effect on him, though, so she turned her eyes back out to the crowd. Her face lit up when she saw two ladies walking side-by-side, one blonde and one red-head. Grinning, she pushed herself off of the wall. "Consider the end resurrected, because I think I found us a lead. Hey, Scarlet!" she called.

The red-head turned around to see the brunette waving at her, and then tapped the blonde to turn around as well. Both of them stopped and stared for a moment, overly done faces showing pure disbelief. "Giselle!"

The two women whirled around on their heels and hurriedly clicked their way over. "Well, look at this, Scarlet!" Giselle said as they stopped in front of her and Will, each patting the girl on her shoulder. "It's Monroe's little girl!"

Scarlet laughed. "She's not so little anymore, now is she?" She stroked Jeanne's cheek with her index finger. "What brings you way out here, tart?"

"I could ask you the same, ya devils!" Jeanne giggled.

Will cut off the socialization and answered the question for her. "She's here with me." He said, bringing the women's flirtatious gaze to him. "We need some assistance in finding Jack. Have you seen him?"

Their smiles instantly dropped at the name and their eyes hardened. "Jack Sparrow?" Giselle repeated the name with a slyer version of her smile springing forth, exchanging a glance with her friend.

"I haven't seen him in a month." Scarlet said with the same smile.

"When you find him," Giselle said, sauntering towards Will. "Will you give him a message?"

She cocked back and slapped him across the face, knocking his head around. Jeanne winced at the sound the contact made. Jeanne laughed nervously as she took Will by the arm, slowly leading him away. "Thank you for your time, ladies." They turned on their heels and strutted off. "Don't be strangers now!" Then she redirected her attention to Will. "Good Lord. That looked downright painful."

"It _was _painful." Will confirmed, rubbing his cheek, which was now red and swelling.

"Well," she patted him on the back, "Better you than me, right?"

Will looked at her incredulously as they neared the docks, coming to another realization. Remorse: she doesn't have that either.

At the next port, Will questioned a Jamaican sailor about the whereabouts of the infamous pirate. "Can't say about Jack Sparrow." he answered while mending a net. "But there's an island just south of the straights where I trade spice for… mm… delicious long pork."

Jeanne held her grumbling stomach and sighed. _Meat…_The very thought of it was a tease!

"Cannot say about Jack, but you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails."

"Sounds like the _Pearl_." Will said.

"Right, then." She said, perking herself up enough to grin and slap Will on the back so hard he reeled forward. Partially for encouragement, but mostly for not feeding her in over a week. "Let's go."

The sailor brought them onto his ship and took them south, anchoring a few knots off of the island he spoke of. "My brother will take you ashore." he said.

Will and Jeanne sat in a boat while the sailor's brother rowed them toward the island. Not very far from the shore, he stopped rowing. "What's wrong?" Will inquired, motioning to the island with his hand. "The beach is right there."

"_Ne bougeais pas, c'set beaucoup trop dangereaux._" He answered quickly, in French.

Jeanne's eyes popped open. She knew quite a bit of French, and she didn't like what she was hearing. "_Répétez, s'il vous plaît_?"

"What?" Will asked again.

"_Je ne pois, c'est trop dangereaux, j'avais le dit._" he repeated just as quickly. Will stood up in the boat. "_Bon voyage, monsiuer._"

"Will, he just said that—"

Will dove into the water before she could finish and began swimming towards the island. Jeanne groaned and put her face in the palm of her hand. She looked up again and exchanged a long glance at the boatman. He shook his head and then nodded towards Will. "_Votre ami est un imbécile_." he said simply.

"_Sa tête estdur comme un roc_." She stood up in the boat. "_Merci beaucoup, monsiuer_." She said before jumping in and swimming towards the shore.

Upon reaching the shore, they walked up to the _Black Pearl_. "Jack!" Will called. No reply. He tried again, "Jack Sparrow!" Again, no reply. "Marty! Cotton! … Anybody?"

They walked into the forest. At the entrance, Cotton's parrot flew down, its feather's ruffled and messy. "Ah. A familiar face." Will said.

Jeanne's eyes went wide and glassy. In her eyes, the parrot had turned into a stuffed turkey worthy of Christmas day. "Food…"

"Don't eat me!" the bird squawked.

Will looked at the bird confusedly. "I'm not going to eat you."

"Of course not. I am! Come here, turkey, turkey." Jeanne took a step closer to the bird, "That's it…"

"Come on." Will grabbed her wrist again and dragged her into the forest, the woman struggling the whole way and whining childishly about "the turkey" that they were leaving behind. Amazing how delirious a hungry person can be.

As they left, the bird squawked again. "Don't eat me! No! Don't eat me!"

Some distance into the forest, Will saw a small flask hanging from one of the trees. He recognized it. "Gibbs."

"He's part of Jack's crew now, eh?" Jeanne asked. "Never thought I'd see the day."

She then looked down at her wrist, seeing that Will's hand was still closed around it. She opened her mouth to say something, but was in no mood to argue.

There had been a string attached to the flask. Will followed it, tracing it with one hand and holding Jeanne's wrist with the other. The string led even deeper into the forest. Will stopped as the string came to its end. The eyes of the tree opened, making it very apparent that it wasn't a tree. A camouflaged person jumped out at them. Jeanne screamed, jumping back a good foot and dragging Will with her. In an instant, the ground was suddenly above both of them. A horde of warriors jumped out of the forest, each armed with a spear. Jeanne folded her arms over her chest, but then moved them to hold her shirt to her hips when it started to fall and expose her waist. "Smashing." she muttered, pulling the shirt up and holding it at her hips. "Somehow I knew you'd do something stupid."

Will pulled out his sword and started hacking away, unfortunately, at absolutely nothing but air. Jeanne rolled her eyes at this. "Come on! Who wants it?" The warriors exchanged confused looks with one another. "I could do this all day!"

One of the warriors pulled out a blowgun and shot Will in the neck. He stopped thrashing around and dropped his sword, hanging completely limp. The weapon was then aimed at Jeanne, but was then lowered when she they saw that she was also hanging loosely. After seeing Will get shot, she was playing possum.

The warriors tied the two adventurers to long bamboo sticks. Then, they were carried across many different bridges. The whole way, Jeanne was complaining in hushed whispers to a poison-dart-drugged Will, who was in too much of a fog to have her words actually sink in. "You couldn't let me eat that turkey… You just had to drag me into that awful forest didn't you?" she fumed. A humorless laugh escaped her. "Oh, that was brilliant the way you followed that string further into it! That's the one thing you shouldn't have done! Where is your bloody common sense?! Ugh, men are useless! Useless, I tell you! And now, thanks to you, we're being dragged through—Where the hell are we?"

She had spent so much time belly-aching that she did not notice that they were being carried into a village. For some reason, a native was wearing a British wig and fanning himself. One of the natives that was bringing them in was saying something to the chief in their tongue. The chief opened his eyes and it turned out to be the very pirate they had been searching for, Jack Sparrow. Will became conscious again and looked at Jack. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Will chuckled like a crazy person, "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you."

Jeanne tilted her head to look back at him. "Now there's one I've never heard before."

Jack walked past Jeanne and started poking at Will. "Jack, it's me. Will Turner."

He ignored Will's statement and then spoke to the natives in their own tongue. They said something back to him.

Jeanne tried her hand at getting his attention, now. "Oi, Jack. Jeanette Marie." She said, smiling at him. "Remember me?"

Will turned to Jack again. "Tell them to let me down."

Jeanne's eyes narrowed at the fact that Jack had just completely overlooked her. What's more, Will wanted Jack to let him down? _Him_? What about the woman who had gotten him here? "How dare you ignore me?" she yelled, the question applying to both men.

Jack said something else and continued examining Will and then a look of mock-surprise crossed his face. "_Lom sei-sei, eunuchy. Snip snip_."

"Oh, _eunuchy_." they all responded, nodding.

Jack walked by and Will saw the compass that he was looking for. "Jack, the compass. That's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

Jack stopped, turned on his heel and began speaking to the natives again. "_Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy_?" They did nothing. "_Maliki-liki_."

"_Maliki-liki_!" one of them cried.

"_Maliki-liki_!" the others shouted, beginning another chant. "_Um shuku… Um shuku…_"

"Save me!" Jack whispered to Will quickly.

The natives began taking Will and Jeanne away. "Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth?" Those questions rendered no reply as he continued to be taken away, "JAAAAACK!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, what next…?" Jeanne groaned. Her infamous stomach growled again, "Oh, shut it, you! This is all Will's fault!"

Will looked behind him. "What did I do?"

"If you'd just let me eat that bloody turkey, I wouldn't be so damn hungry right now!" she yelled.

Will stared at her for a long moment then shook his head, disappointed. "Jeanne, we really must have a discussion on the subject your priorities…"

**Ana: That last part was really funny. At first, I was going have her blame Will for them being captured by the cannibals, but I thought it would be funnier to have her blame him for being hungry.**

**Hanah: It was funny. Well, onward to the next chapter.**

**Ana/Hanah: Hasta!**


	3. Escape de la Isla Pelegosto

**Ana: Hola amigos! It's time for chapter #3! A special thank you to McKinney-Bee for her review. Thanks a ton, Bethy!**

**Hanah: We'll send you some rum. Um, Ana… Can you translate the title? I don't speak Spanish.**

**Ana: It means "Escape from Isla Pelegosto." Anywhos, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own POtC(no matter how much I wanna own Will). I only own Jeanne.**

Chapter 3: Escape de la Isla Pelegosto

The natives took Will and Jeanne to a cliff side and put them in a hanging cage. Marty, Cotton and Gibbs were in there as well. The crew glanced at the two newcomers as Will helped Jeanne to her feet. Hearing something about the rudeness of the Pelegostos escape the brunette's lips, Gibbs arched an eyebrow. "Jeanne?" Gibbs asked in surprise, his eyes going wide as he watched her blow her hair out of her face. "Jeanne!"

Her face lit up, her lips curving into a smile. "Gibbs! My Lord, it's been far too long!" She greeted him, stepping across with her arms open wide in preparation to hug him. Less than a second later, she scowled, stopping short. "This is hardly the place for a reunion, though." She moved back to her original spot, leaning back against the cage. "I can't believe that sorry little git pretended like he didn't know m—us." Her stomach grumbled again and she swore under her breath. "_And_ I'm still hungry!"

Will raised a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Could you please stop thinking with your stomach?" he asked.

"Well, at least I'm thinking." she shot back as she folded her arms over her chest, obviously still bitter about the earlier events.

Will's eyes narrowed at the comment as he turned to Gibbs. "Why would he do this? If Jack is the chief—"

"Aye. The Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." Gibbs told him.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Jeanne laughed dryly. "He already acts like he's king of the world."

"He had no choice." Will guessed. "He's a captive as much as the rest of us."

"Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe Jack is a god in human form." Gibbs explained, "And they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Jeanne and Will's heds tilted a bit. Cotton bit Gibbs' finger to get the point across, making him wince with pain as he snatched his finger away. "They'll roast him and eat him."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will questioned.

"These cages we're in weren't built until after we got here." Upon catching his meaning, Will quickly pulled his hand away from the cage and Jeanne stood straight up. Suddenly, the sound of drums was heard in the air. "The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end when the drums stop."

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait, then, can we?"

"We haven't much of a choice." Jeanne grumbled as she leaned back again, shaking her head.

Will's attention was brought back to her. "What do you mean?"

She looked over at Will. "Think about it, Will. We're in cages, hanging in the middle of a canyon and waiting to die." She then pointed at the cliff side. "The cliff is _all_ the way over there. Not to be the pessimist—"

"Even though she ever so enjoys it." Gibbs said under his breath with a chuckle.

She nodded, pointing to Gibbs with a light smile. "Very true." she admitted. "But unless we were to somehow push these cages over there, we aren't leaving this island anytime soon."

Will thought about this for a moment, and then his expression changed to one of awe. "Jeanne, you're absolutely brilliant."

"I'm told that often." She said with a smug smile. Her face then twisted with confusion. "Wait, why?"

"We'll swing the cages over to the canyon wall." Will clarified, pointing to the cliff, "Once we're over there, we can climb up the vines and then get off of this horrid island."

"Oh." She beamed with pride, her head almost looking as though it were swelling. "You're right. I am brilliant." Half of the smile she was just wearing appeared again, "But, just out of curiosity, how exactly _are_ we going to swing over there?"

"Like this." he turned to the rest of the crew hanging in the cage beside him, "Everybody, stand near the back wall of the cage!" Everybody did as he said. "Now follow my lead!"

Will ran forward. The rest of the crew followed suit, making the cages fly forward. The first time they didn't even touch the cliff, so the cages flew back again. The second time, they got hold of a few vines, but they snapped and they flew back again. "Third try's the charm," as the saying goes, and so it was. They pushed their backs against the back of the cage and then ran forward at full speed. This time around, the crew caught vines that actually held. "Put your legs through! Start to climb!" Gibbs ordered.

"Come on, men." Will said to the crew, receiving a glare from Jeanne. "…And lady. It'll take all of us to crew the _Black Pearl_."

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone." Leech said from the other cage. "About six would do." Both halves of the crew stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other, a realization slowly hitting them. If everyone wasn't needed then…

"Oh dear…"

After a small little stare-down, Will turned to look at Gibbs, who nodded. "Hurry!" Will shouted to his half of the crew.

This had changed from simply getting out of the cliff into a race for survival. Then a guard began walking across the bridge. Will took notice of this and told them all to stop. He intended to wait until the guard passed by. Leech, on the other hand, had something else in mind. He motioned to his half of the crew and they silently began to make their way up the cliff. "Stop!" Will whispered to them. "Stop!"

"Hey!" Jeanne snapped in a whisper. "Quit cheating!"

They continued to climb. As they did so, they hit a small bump in the road. Or scale in the road, really. Instead of grabbing a vine, Leech had actually grabbed a snake. When he mistook the snake's markings for that of a coral snake, things took a turn for the worst. "Snake… Snake!"

He and the rest of the crew screamed at the top of their lungs, jumping around in their cage hysterically. Not only did they get the guard's attention, they also let go of the cliff side and the vine holding their cage snapped. The guard and the remainder of the crew looked down as the cage plummeted into the canyon. "Move!" Will yelled.

The guard took off, more than likely to warn the rest of his village. The crew continued climbing with haste. When they at last made over the edge of the cliff, Will looked over at Jeanne. "Jeanne, if I could use your sword to—"

"Not in this lifetime or any other." She cut him off, clutching the weapon on her hip protectively with her eyes narrowing dangerously. "No one touches Delilah but me."

"But—"

"Sorry."

"We need—"

"Mm-mm."

"Are you—"

She grabbed him by the collar, glaring at him. "_No one. Touches. Delilah._" She growled before roughly releasing him.

Will rolled his eyes then picked up a nearby rock and began sawing at the vine. Gibbs chuckled once again, patting Will on the back. "Sorry, Will. The lass is stubborn as a mule."

"And obviously not afraid to show it." He muttered, sawing at it more vigorously.

The last few fibers of the vine snapped and Will pulled them apart. Just as it had been cut, Jeanne's hazel eyes widened and she tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at her with a questioning face. "We've got company." She said and pointed at the trees.

He turned his head to see Pelegosto warriors jumping out of the forest, boasting bows and spears. "Roll the cage!" Will ordered.

The crew began to push the cage, making it roll. They tumbled about inside it as it picked up speed, tossing like a salad. As they rolled, the angry warriors chased after them. The cage rolled to a hill and they flew down it, screaming as they went. As it hit the ground below, the cage rolled up a tree, and slowly came back down. The pirates tried to shake off the dizziness from their little carnival ride. The Pelegostos jumped out of nowhere, still running towards them. "Lift the cage!" Will said.

"Come on lads! Lift it like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs told them.

Jeanne was about to argue, but, since their lives were in jeopardy, held her tongue. Everyone, excluding Marty seeing as he was too short, lifted the cage and resumed their escape. They ran as fast as they could through the forest, the Pelegostos tirelessly pursuing them. The crew felt like they had been running forever, but they had absolutely no intention of stopping, for it would be their lives to pay. "You know," Jeanne said, attempted to lighten the tense mood, "This would be so much more enjoyable if we weren't about to—" They all then ran straight off of a cliff. "Diiiiiiiiiiiie!"

The cage plummeted into a chasm, crashing and shattering on the watery bottom. The crew resurfaced, taking huge breaths of air and began to swim away. "This way, lads." Gibbs said.

The crew dove under the water, but another problem soon presented itself. The Pelegostos were now at the top of the cliff, shooting arrows at them. The crew swam through the barrage of sharp, deadly weaponry, which was way easier said than done considering the fact that the arrows were flying in all directions. The crew was now backed up against a wall. The natives drew their bows and were prepared to deliver the final blows. Just then, a young native boy came, shouting to them. They lowered their weapons and left quickly. The crew was overcome with confusion, but more of a relieved brand of it. "What… just happened?" Jeanne asked.

"That is not important." Will answered her, beginning to make his way towards the edge of the water. "Right now, we should focus on getting back to the _Pearl_."

"Aye." she agreed, following directly after him.

The rest of the crew followed him. All of them ran through the forest and made it back to the beach. At that destination, the _Black Pearl_'s infamous court jesters, Pintel and Ragetti were in the process of trying to steal the ship. "Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel called up to Ragetti, almost getting knocked over by the coming tide. "The mooring line!"

Ragetti was having some troubles of his own. The undead monkey had just stolen his eye. "Thief! Little hairy thief!" he yelled at the monkey, who started biting it. "No, no! Don't bite it!"

"Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel called again.

He ran over to the rail to look down at his fellow pirate. "The monkey took me eye! He won't give it back!"

"Well, how'd you get it back the last time?!"

The crew was now right at the ship. "Excellent!" Gibbs remarked, "Our works half done."

"We done it for you." Pintel said, obviously kissing up now that the _real_ crew was back, "Knowing you'd be back for it."

"Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs ordered.

Jeanne climbed onto one of the webs of netting on the bow. She looked over her shoulder to see that Will was not following her. "Come on, Will. We need to get out of here before those savages catch up to us."

Will looked up at her. "What about Jack?"

"Oh, right…" She placed a hand on her hip. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

And the incredulous expression returned yet again. "Jeanne!"

"Whaaaat?" she asked through an exasperated sigh.

"I won't leave without him!" he declared.

"Oi!" a shout echoed over the island.

Everyone looked up at the sound. From around the corner of the rocks, they saw Jack. At first, Will was relieved to see him, but that expression immediately changed when he saw that Jack was being chased by the entirety of the Pelegosto tribe. "Time to go." he said before running to the ship.

Jeanne's eyes went wide. "Weigh anchor and hard to starboard! I want to see a full canvas and nothing but foam off our stern!" She yelled, climbing up the net and over the side of the rail.

As soon as her feet touched the deck, everyone paused to look at the total stranger barking orders at them; really, Gibbs was the only one who knew who she was. She waved her hands frantically before gesturing to the angry tribe coming their way. "_Now_, please?!"

All possible arguments stopped before they began and the crew snapped into action. Jack ran as fast as he could towards the ship. The crew was beginning to shove off. The scruffy dog from the jail was barking at the angry Pelegostos. "Good doggy." Jack said to it, not breaking his stride.

Jack continued to run. The Pelegostos continued to chase him. The dog continued to bark at them. The crew continued to make a hasty retreat. The _Black Pearl_'s sails then unfolded. Jack jumped up and grabbed onto one of the nets, turning to grin at the tribe he was leaving behind. "Alas, my children, this will be the day you will always remember as the day that you almost—" A huge wave crashed over his head mid-monologue, sending Jeanne into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Jack stood there in shock for a moment. "…Captain Jack Sparrow." he finished before climbing over the bow.

**Ana: Why does everyone insist on monologuing? No good ever comes from it, especially not with Jack.**

**Hanah: Can somebody please tell me why nobody saved the poor dog? And saying "Good doggy" doesn't cut it!**

**Ana/Hanah: Poor Scruffy! (both hug and cry)**


	4. I Can Take Care of Myself

**Ana: Well, here we are at chapter 4. Major thanks to my sister, Chii-Yamane. Muchas gracias, hermanita! I'm kinda sending chaps in quickly because I have the entire story written in my notebook and I'm trying to get this done in about two weeks.**

**Hanah: Which isn't gonna happen.**

**Ana: What ever happened to "be encouragingful"?**

**Hanah: They're the reviewers, they're supposed to be nice. I'm your editor, I have to tell the truth.**

**Ana: Speaking of editors, my other one, Ayu-chan, is coming over later. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jeanne only, and all aspects surrounding her story. Still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. (DAMMIT!)**

Chapter 4: "I Can Take Care of Myself"

Jack had now climbed on the boat, totally soaked. Pintel and Ragetti, now on Jack's side, draped his coat over his shoulders, saluting him. "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs suggested.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack replied.

Gibbs hesitated for a moment before replying. "That seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs." His eyes scanned the area as he spoke, "Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

Just then the monkey dropped Ragetti's eye on the deck. Ragetti happily picked it up and gave it a spit shine. "Jack." Will walked over to the pirate in question, Jeanne following behind him. "Elizabeth is in danger." How original.

Jack began walking off in the opposite direction, the other two on his heels. "Have you ever considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up some place?"

Jeanne's eyebrow arched. Jack made it sound like this was the norm. "She _is_locked up, in a prison." Will argued, "Bound to hang for helping you."

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack continued.

"Oh, like you're one to talk." Jeanne said in a smart-aleck tone, placing her hands on her hips.

Will took the sword of a crewman and held it to Jack's throat. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

Jack looked at the sword for a quick moment, then pointed it away from himself and walked over to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Captain?" Gibbs responded.

"We have a need to travel upriver."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating the outcome of Jack's command. "By need, do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting, as in, say… a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack specified. In other words, they were going.

Will was at Jack's side again, Jeanne standing beside him. "What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste."

"William, I shall trade you the compass if you will help me to find this." Jack told him, handing him the cloth with the drawing of the key on it.

Jeanne looked at it over Will's shoulder as he gave it an analytical glance. "It's a key…" she surmised after tilting her head to the side.

Will looked at Jack. "You want me to find this?"

"No." he answered, "_You_ want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle… ol' what's her face. Savvy?"

Will stared at Jack for a moment, seemingly dizzied by the sling of synonyms that had just assaulted his ears. "This is going to save Elizabeth?" he asked after a pause.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked in reply.

Jeanne's head practically whipped around to Jack at that question, her eyes narrowing. Will thought about it for a moment. "Not much."

"Yeah. That's going to save Elizabeth." He replied with a grin.

Jeanne stared at Jack, her eyebrow arching once again. Knowing the history behind the name Jack mentioned and knowing him as well as she did, she knew that there was obviously an ulterior motive to his actions. Actions that were likely to get Will, if not all of them, into trouble. Or worse. Again, her stomach growled, reminding her of her ridiculously strong hunger. She turned on her heel and went to satisfy herself. Who could be suspicious on an empty stomach?

The first place she decided to look was the captain's quarters, where she figured the better food might be. She saw a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table and smiled, picking up a banana. Suddenly, she felt something come down on her right shoulder, causing her to flinch with a yelp.

Looking to her right, she saw the monkey sitting there, cutely cocking his head to the side. "Why, hello there." She greeted him happily. He glanced at the banana in her hand, as if asking for it. "You want this?" He made a sort of cooing sound. She unpeeled it for him and gave it to him. "There you go, friend."

The monkey began to eat the banana. Jeanne picked up a bright green apple for herself instead, and then walked back onto the deck. Out there, she saw Jack standing on the other side of the ship. "Sparrow!" she called, taking easy strides over to him.

Jack's head tilted to the side in confusion; that voice sounded very familiar. He turned around, but did a slight double take upon seeing the brunette coming towards him. His jaw dropped slightly as he walked towards her to meet her halfway. He could have sworn he was hallucinating, but there was his protégée—well, former protégée, now—standing before him. They stopped when they met, just staring at each other, neither one saying anything, at least not verbally; with their eyes, though, they wrote a book. A corner of Jeanne's mouth lifted into a smile. "It's been a while, Jack."

His bewildered expression remained as he spoke. "Jeanne Marie Monroe, could that possibly be you?"

She had a full-blown grin on now and she posed sassily, as was her habit, he remembered. "The one and only."

He began circling her slowly, his eyes narrowed with disbelief. The last time he had seen Jeanne, she was a sharp-eyed young lady, freckles still dusting across her nose. Her eyes were still the same, as sharp and bright as ever, but as he looked her up and down, he saw that the rest of her had changed quite a bit. "You've gotten taller." He spoke at last. "And your hair's grown." He stopped, outlining her figure with his hands. "And you've taken on a more… womanly shape." He placed a hand on top of her head, looking at the blue bandanna beneath his hand. "And I could have sworn that I gave you a green bandanna before I left I left."

"Well, dear, things change. Especially when you don't see somebody for more than _seven_ _years_." Jeanne said, pulling the stem out of the apple. "Except you." She looked him up and down, smirking at him, flicking the stem into his forehead. "You still reek of rum and sea salt."

Jack grinned a little at her comment as the stem bounced off of him. "And you still haven't washed the venom from your tongue." Both of them chuckled at that. "How did you get onto the ship?"

"I was with Will all along, oh observant one. I met him in Port Royal, after I came there _in a dinghy_looking for you. I saw that we had similar goals and I… persuaded him into working together and we've been that way since." She turned to her new little monkey friend, pointing at Jack. "However, how he's managed to ignore me up until now is beyond me."

The monkey made a little nodding motion as he took another bite of the banana. Jack saw the monkey sitting on her shoulder and pulled out his pistol. "Saved me a walk, you did." he said, cocking the pistol and pointing it at the monkey.

"No!" Jeanne cried protectively, not knowing the animal could not be killed, as he draped his tail over her shoulder like a scarf. "Leave the adorable thing be!"

"He threw my hat overboard." Jeanne raised her brows thoughtfully at that; she knew how he loved his hat. He pushed the gun closer to the monkey's face. "He owes me the pleasure of sending a bullet though his brain."

Jeanne nodded, turning her head in a slow, dangerous fashion. "Speaking of what people owe…" she began in a low tone, using two fingers to point the pistol away from her friend, "How about that present? The one you promised me _eight_years ago."

Jack got quiet, freezing on the spot. "Er…"

She held her hand out to him. "I'm waiting."

He searched his brain for any sort of tale that could possibly get him out of this one. Fooling Will was one thing; he was naive. Fooling Jeanne, who had known Jack since she was five years old, was not nearly so simple. "Did… did you not see the dog on the beach?" he asked her.

Jeanne looked at Jack for a minute, just nodding her head. Then her fist suddenly shot up and she punched him in the arm. "Ugh! Another blow was struck. "You forgot!" She threw a few more, speaking between the punches. "I can't! Believe! You forgot! Again!" She huffed, throwing her free hand into the air. "Well, since I don't have a present, you don't have a monkey and all is fair and good." She stuck her tongue out at him and pivoted around, waving at him over her shoulder. "Ta."

The monkey made a chattering noise, very much resembling laughter. Jack glared at him, and then followed after the ill-tempered woman try to reason with her. "It's not that I forgot your present." He said as he fell into step with her.

"Oh, really?" she said, obviously not believing him.

He nodded, hoping that he could sweet-talk his way out of this. "There was just none grand enough to meet your standards."

"I obviously have no standards." She stated, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "I spent most of my life with you, didn't I?"

The footsteps beside her stopped and she grinned, giggling to herself as she kept walking. This had always been her little game with Jack. Most girls played with dolls, but she found Jack's mind to be a much more amusing plaything. She had discovered that it was too much effort to make him feel actual guilt, so she would remind him of past promises, waiting to see how far his excuses would go. Usually they went pretty far and got more ridiculous, much to her amusement.

Jack picked up his pace to catch up with her. "Can we not just bury the hatchet on this gift business?" he asked hopefully.

"No." Jack snapped his fingers in disappointment. "But I will tell you this…" She stopped and turned to face him, jabbing his chest with her index finger and stepping forward. For every step forward from her, Jack took one back. "You still owe me, Jack Sparrow, and I expect a gift by the end of this trip as my payment."

He rolled his eyes to the sky in annoyance, and then looked back down at her with a golden grin. "If you feel that strongly," he cooed, stroking her cheek, "You shall get one."

"I had better." She warned him as she smiled, spinning quickly and purposefully whacking him in the face with her hair. Over her shoulder, though, she flashed him a smile, winking. "Nice seeing you again, Jack."

And with that, she walked off. When he was sure she wasn't going to turn around, Jack rubbed the arm she had struck and wrinkled his nose to fight off the itch from her hair. Still, he found himself grinning despite these things as he watched her retreating figure. "She hasn't changed a bit."

[*~*:^:*~*]

Jeanne walked around the ship, trying to find a peaceful place to eat her apple. It was exceedingly difficult to do so when the crewmen were so fascinated by there being a woman amongst them. Eating wasn't so easy with people staring at her every time she looked like she was about to open her mouth.

Over at the starboard bow, she saw Will standing, looking out longingly at the sea. Jeanne looked at him, at the monkey, then back at Will. She walked over and stood next to him, looking out at the water with him for a moment. She cleared her throat. Will looked up, seeing Jeanne now standing next to him. "Hello." he said, returning his gaze to the water.

Jeanne pulled out a knife from her belt, slicing her apple in half. She held one of the halves out to Will. "Here. Food always helps me when I feel sad." Her head tilted to the side. "Actually, food helps me in any situation."

He stared at her, his face alight with confusion. It was not even an hour ago that they were still butting heads over the tiniest things. Now, she was offering him food and making small talk? It was a strange, but—in his eyes—delightful change of pace.

He laughed lightly and took the piece from her. "Thank you."

"No worries." She smiled. "Coming from such a merry place as Tortuga, I just can't stand seeing people unhappy." She thought for a moment, the smile growing. "Well… unless I'm the cause of it, though. Then, it's perfectly acceptable."

The two shared a laugh at that statement. It died out soon after, though. They stood, their eyes on the horizon beyond the crystalline sea. Will let out a light sigh, taking a small bite out of his apple. His brow was creased and his lips were pressed into a tight line. Jeanne looked at him out of the corner of her eye, letting out a sigh of her own with a roll of her eyes. _Love-struck idiot…_

"I'm sure she's fine."

Will looked at her, his head tilting a bit. "Who?"

"Elizabeth, of course." She answered matter-of-factly. She returned her gaze to the sea. "I know for a fact, anyone who can talk back to Beckett can definitely handle herself. So there's no need to worry."

His lips twitched a little, lifting into a barely-there smile, his gaze staying on the horizon. "What makes you think I'm worried?"

"It's the face you're making. I know it and I'm told it's the face I make when—" she abruptly stopped speaking. His head practically snapped around to see that her cheeks were turning a very faint pink. How surprising. She cleared her throat, turning to look in any other direction but his. "A-anyway, I'm going to help you get out of this mess, so… Quit looking so forlorn and whatnot…"

Again, Will had to stare at her. When she had first appeared to him, he'd thought of her simply as a nuisance. A selfish, crafty, smooth-talking woman that was only using him as a means to an end. Crafty, she was. A smooth talker, most _definitely_. Selfish… not so much. If she were selfish, she would not have made an effort to make sure he was alright. And apparently, she knew a thing or two about romance. She was more puzzling than she thought. "I've met my fair share of pirates, and I must say. You're very kind."

Jeanne laughed and took a bite of her half of the apple. "Well, I may not be as bad as most, but I'm most certainly not a saint."

"How long have you been a pirate, anyhow?" He was genuinely curious as to her answer, for she was also the youngest pirate he'd ever met thus far.

"Well, Jack started teaching me things when I was six, but I've been pirating since I was seventeen." She shrugged her shoulders as casually as she talked. "I've gotten quite a lot done in that short time, though."

"Have you now?" Jeanne nodded, then reached into her pocket and pulled out two pieces of yellowed paper. As she handed them to Will, the monkey replaced them with his banana peel and proceeded to play her hair. "What are these?"

"Read them and find out." She grinned, tossing the monkey's banana peel behind her. She giggled as she heard a crewman scream, and then a crash as he started a calamitous chain reaction across the deck.

Will studied one of the papers for a second, his eyes going wide for a moment as he read what it said. _WANTED. Jeanette Marie Monroe. Charge: Piracy, Interfering in East India Company Affairs, Hijacking, Sabotage. 500 guineas. Hazel eyes, brown hair and a green bandanna._

He turned to look at her. "Wanted posters?"

"Aye. I seem to have a bit of a problem with people of authority. Or rather, they seem to have a problem with me." She answered casually, leaning back on the rail with a shake of her head. "You steal a couple of ships and they suddenly feel like hanging you. I've never quite understood it."

Will looked at it again. "Green bandanna?"

"Jack gave that to me on my twelfth birthday." She told him as she chucked the apple core into the sea and then pointed at the papers in his hand. "Read the next one."

_WANTED. Jeanette Marie Monroe. Charge: Piracy, Interfering in East India Company Affairs, Hijacking, Sabotage, Mild Arson, Vandalism. 1000 guineas. Hazel eyes, brown hair and a red bandanna._"Your bandanna isn't red, either," he remarked.

"Now you're catching on!" she exclaimed happily, snapping her fingers. She held up her wrist to him. "My wrist bears no brand because I have never been caught. Apparently, a lot of girls have brown hair and hazel eyes, so my most notable feature is my bandanna. So, I collect my posters, just to make sure I don't repeat myself. It seems to be working out rather nicely. Other than that," She flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling. "I use my looks and charm and the name Lucinda Grayson to keep out of harm's way." She added the last part with a laugh and a wide grin.

A smile spread onto Will's face as well. It was impossible not to share in her happiness; in fact, he found it rather contagious. She seemed extremely proud of the life she led, despite the fact that it was a life of lawlessness and danger. However, he knew from personal experience that a life of piracy often meant giving up everything. Including family.

His lips tightened into a line and he looked her over, watching as she cheerfully played with her little companion. She was certainly no spring chicken, but she wasn't that old either. _Seventeen…_ He repeated the number to himself; that's when she began her crusade of injustice. But what could have motivated her to leave her family behind at so young an age?

"You do all of this single-handedly?" he asked after a long pause.

Jeanne looked up from petting the monkey and smiled. "All by me lonesome, but that doesn't bother me none. Less human companionship means less hassle and fewer chances to be disappointed." She laughed a little. "Who needs human companionship, really? I have the open sea and therefore I have total freedom. That's all I've ever wanted from life, you know. To be free." She gazed out at the blue water, taking a huge breath of the salty air and speaking on an exhale. "I answer to no one but her."

He raised an eyebrow. "No one?"

She shook her head. "No one."

"Not even to your parents?"

When she heard this question, Jeanne's smile dimmed a little, surprising Will. Then, he saw it dissolve from her face completely. He had found another chink in her chain. "I… I would…" She said quietly, looking down at the deck beneath her feet. "That is, if I actually had any parents to answer to."

He was completely overcome with surprise and slight confusion as she opened the locket around her neck and showed him what was inside. On one side was a woman with long red-brown hair and bright hazel eyes, strongly resembling Jeanne's. The other side showed a man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "What happened to them?" he asked her.

"I never met her." She said, obviously speaking of the woman. "She disappeared when I was a baby so I don't remember anything about her. Her name. Her personality. Her voice…" She looked at the picture. "In fact, if it weren't for this, I wouldn't even know what she looked like. Dad hoped that it would keep me from asking about her. He told me I used to ask about her a lot, but he never liked to talk about her…"

Will nodded. "And your father?"

"He raised me by himself, which wasn't easy for two reasons. One, we lived in Tortuga, so it was very difficult to bring me up as a proper young lady. And two, he was a merchant so he had to leave home on several occasions. When he wasn't there, I was usually with Jack or working at the local tavern as a barmaid. Or being bothered by Jack while I'm trying to work." She rolled her eyes and then looked to the helm, at the man steering it. "I used to stay with Gibbs when I was a child. As I got older and stayed home alone, he would come by my house to ensure that I wasn't lonely."

A brief smile crossed her face as she turned back to Will. "But when Dad was home, we would always spend the time together. We were all each other had, but we were completely content with that because we were all each other needed. I hoped and prayed things would stay that way… until that day when he didn't come home."

She looked down at her father's portrait, the smile leaving as quickly as it had come. "He had a debt that he owed to his employer which he was basically given three days to pay off. I offered to help pay for some of it, with my own money, but he wouldn't allow it. The third day came and Dad still didn't have the money he needed. Later that day, his employer told him to come down to the docks at sundown…"

Her eyes were devoid of emotion as she stared at her father's smiling face. She was suddenly taken back to that day, reliving it in her mind.

_The sun was getting closer to the horizon. Thomas Monroe was looking out of the window of the small house, watching as his daughter, drenched with the evenings warm hues, pulled the laundry down from the line and placed it into her basket. Clad in nothing but a simple white nightgown and barefoot, Jeanne walked back into the house and slammed the door, setting the basket beside it roughly. Thomas chuckled when he noticed her lip poked out in a small pout. The two walked into the next room, a large bed room. Jeanne practically threw the blankets off and slouched into her pillows, folding her arms across her chest with a huff. Thomas sat on the edge of her bed, smiling. "Why so glum, darling?" he asked her._

_"You know very well why." She griped as she pulled her hair into a messy bun, looking at him with pleading eyes, "Dad, I have money—"_

_"That you stole." He added quickly._

_She sat upright. "That's not true! A majority of it is from working at the tavern!"_

_"Which implies that some of it was stolen."_

_Her eyes were downcast once again. "You didn't have to buy me that dress…"_

_That had been the source of his debt. He was usually spoiling Jeanne, bringing her gifts from other countries, but her birthday had just passed. She had been eyeing a satin dress when they were in town and he wanted to get it, but it was too expensive for him at the moment. So he asked his employer for some assistance in purchasing it._

_Thomas shook his head, then took her chin in his hand and tilted it up towards him. "I will accept the consequences readily, Jeanne. You have nothing to worry about."_

_The young brunette threw her hands into the air. "But if something were to happen to you—"_

_"Shh… That's enough." He silenced her and grabbed her wrists, laying her back down. "I will be here when you wake up, I promise."_

_Jeanne stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to believe. She held up her thumb and index finger, curving them into a half heart shape. "Cross your heart?"_

_He grinned and mimicked her action, completing the heart and locking index fingers with her. "_And hope to die._" He said as he untwisted their fingers and tucked her in. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, darling."_

_Jeanne's eyes shut slowly. Aside from the fact that she had already been tired, she had just wasted her energy arguing. "Good night." She said through a yawn._

_Thomas crept out of the room, stopping in the doorway to look back at his daughter. His eyes saddened a bit. The young woman in the bed was still a little girl in his eyes. After one final look, he put out the oil lantern by her door and went down to the docks._

_The next morning, Jeanne awoke with a heavy yawn. She then jumped out of bed and walked around the house, finding no sign of her father. She went into the sitting room, hoping to find him organizing cargo shipments, but his chair was empty. She expected him to be cooking her breakfast, but the kitchen was empty as well. A sick feeling of worry was arising in the pit of her stomach. Hoping he was still been asleep, she ran to his room, only to find the bed exactly the way she had made it up the day before. Her eyes widened. "No…"_

_She threw off her nightgown, replacing it with her work dress and darting out the door. She tied the bow beneath the bosom as she ran all the way to the home base of the company her father worked for, barefoot. A burly man passed her by, hauling a crate. Jeanne ran to stand in front of him. "Thomas Monroe…" she said between pants, "Is he here?"_

_"Monroe?" The man smiled slowly, but it was not one that would provoke good thoughts. "Sorry, lass," He leaned down towards her, the smile widening, "From what I hear, that loose end was tied last night."_

She shook her head and closed the locket, trying to recompose herself. It was bad enough that that memory haunted her dreams. Talking about it made her relive every scarring moment of it. The monkey cooed, nuzzling his face against hers as to comfort her. She reached up and scratched his head, sighing. "I had just turned eighteen and I had no siblings. Gibbs was serving in the English Navy then. Jack had left almost a year prior and it was pretty clear he wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon. I was completely alone and had nothing to lose. So, I commandeered a trade sloop and left Tortuga, vowing it would just be me, myself, and I." She folded her arms on the rail, resting her chin on her forearms. Her eyes suddenly hardened and she sucked her teeth, turning away from Will. "And it has been working out wonderfully. I don't have anyone, but I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself."

Will looked at her as she leaned over the rail, standing in shock. This woman's snappish and sarcastic, yet playful nature was merely a mask for a deep-set pain. However, knowing where she was coming from made it easier for him to understand her a little better. The situation she had just described reminded him a lot of himself. "I know how you must feel."

"You couldn't possibly." She snapped.

"Actually, I do." Jeanne immediately pricked up her ears at that and he leaned on the rail next to her. "I didn't know my father. My mother had been raising me by herself, in England. She died when I was about twelve, a few years younger than you were when your father died. After that, I had left to seek him out, having no luck. I only just recently learned of his death…"

He looked over at her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She quickly shrugged him off as soon as he felt his touch. He let out a sigh. "I've learned that you just have to take things as they come and use the good experiences, as well as the bad, to make yourself stronger. But you can't close yourself to the world, or you'll find yourself being left behind."

Now, Jeanne was silent. She didn't know that there was anyone who understood how she felt or had gone through a parallel situation, especially not the pansyish-looking pawn she had just picked up. She felt like a small hole had just been filled in her. And it felt pretty good.

"You know, I have absolutely no intention of breaking my vow." She looked at him, smiling a bit. "But, I think, in your case, I think I can have one more person looking after me." She then smiled from ear to ear, giving him a little punch on the shoulder. "You're a kind sort of person, Will, almost like an older brother."

He chuckled, rubbing the spot. Then, he took a moment to really hear her statement. Despite the series of downs they had been having since their meeting, she had grown on him. Almost like the younger sister he'd never had. He shrugged one shoulder. "I could be, if you would like."

Her eyebrow went up. "Pardon?"

"I never had any siblings, and I had always wanted a sister, truth be told." He looked down at her. "Why not satisfy both of us?"

She scoffed. "And what makes you think I actually want a brother?"

"Let's face it." A small grin came across his face. "We both know you could use a better role model than Jack."

"This is true." Jeanne giggled lightly then shrugged. "I guess it would be a change of pace… Alright." She looked up at him. "Let's give it a go, Will."

The monkey suddenly began chattering crazily and hitting Jeanne's head, attracting both her and Will's attention, mostly the former's. "Hey! Ow! Ow!" She flinched under the numerous hits. "What's got you all worked up, mate?"

The monkey grabbed her head and turned it around to show her Jack walking towards them, a cage in hand. "We're there already?" Will asked him, his eyes going to the cage as Jack stopped in front of them. "And why do you have a cage?"

"The cage is for _him_." Jack said, pointing to the monkey on Jeanne's shoulder. "Hand over the monkey, Jeanne."

Jeanne blinked at him and looked around, seeming rather clueless. "Monkey? What monkey?" she asked innocently, her and the monkey looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders. "Oh! You mean _this_ monkey. Could you… give me a moment?"

She stood for a moment and then took off running as fast as she could. Jack tried to swipe it from her shoulders but she ducked, taking off across the deck. "Get the monkey from the girl!" Jack ordered, following after her.

The rest of the crew was now after her as well. One lunged at her and she simply bent her body to one side, letting him fly past her and hit the deck with a thud. Another two tried to grab her. She took the monkey in one arm and did a no-handed cartwheel over their heads. Her stride was hardly broken as she landed on the deck and went right back into her run.

"Uh-oh…"

Pintel was running at her from the stern, so she skidded to a halt, but as she turned to go the other way, she saw Ragetti coming from the bow. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what could be done here. Then, she saw a bucket of soapy water between her and Pintel and got an idea. "Hold on tight." She said to the animal on her shoulders, who chattered in response.

She broke into another sprint beaming her way towards Pintel. As she ran, she extended her leg and kicked the bucket over. The water sloshed across the deck and she went down to her knees, paralleling her back with the deck as she slid between Pintel's legs. "Hey!" he shouted as he watched her go. By the time he looked up, Ragetti was right in front of him and they crashed into one another hard.

Will watched the scene in awe, seeing that Jeanne was not only quite the acrobat, but she could give Jack a run for his money in creativity and ingenuity. This was a feat not easily done.

Jeanne jumped and grabbed onto the railing of the upper deck, flipping herself up to it. She stopped short and her face dropped when she saw Jack standing in right in front of her, his face stern. "This is not the time for games, darling." He said to her.

"Oh, you're just surly because I'm winning." She said cutely, batting her eyelashes at him with a grin.

She looked up and saw a rope from rigging hanging down over her head and smirked. She waved goodbye to him and then jumped up onto the rail and grabbed it, swinging back to the lower deck. "You want him?" Jeanne challenged the crew. "Come and get him!"

Will chuckled in amusement as he watched the men chase the agile woman below deck. _I had a notion that this would be an interesting trip._ He thought to himself, hearing much screaming and crashing from below.

**Ana: Sweet friggin' nibblets! That chapter was crazy-hard to write! Funny to sad to funny.**

**Hanah: You're right. Enough about the chapter. Introducing… our editor and best friend… Ayu-chan!**

**Ayu: Hi people! OMG, that was so sad and funny! Anyways… I like long walks on the beach and—**

**Ana: Um, hello! Can we focus here? Not a dating service. This has been Ana, Ayu and Hanah. Hasta luego! (motions for the camera guy to cut)**

**Ayu: Hey! I'm not—(camera turns off)**


	5. The Feminine Hand of Fate

**Ana: Hello, my friends! It's chapter 5 and time for the weather. Es muy caliente en este dia de junio, very hot on this June day. Now, let me re-introduce my two best friends: Hanah and Ayu-chan!**

**Hanah: Thank you. Thank you. You're far too kind. Si, muy caliente!**

**Ayu: Ho-la people! Si, es muy hot-o! Now enough about the weather. Go ahead and read the story!**

**Ana: I was getting to that. Do the disclaimer. I'm too lazy to do it today.**

**Ayu: Ana doesn't own anybody except for Jeanne. But I kinda want Will…**

**Ana: (glares at Ayu and puts her in a chokehold) EXCUSE ME?**

**Hanah: (motions for camera guy to cut)**

Chapter 5: The Feminine Hand of Fate

After a sequence of ugly and otherwise insane events, Jack and the crew finally retrieved the monkey from Jeanne. Now, all of them were piled into a couple of longboats. Jack, Cotton and Lejon in one, Will, Jeanne, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, and Ragetti in the other. Jeanne was running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it straight again. After that mishap, it was an utter mess. "I can't believe they took him from me." She said.

"I can't believe how much effort you put into preventing his capture." Will commented from beside her, grinning.

"Is it my fault that I didn't want them to take him? Besides, that was fun." She put her bandanna on, tying it tight, and yawned. "But now, I'm bored again. Why are we just floating in the shallows like this?"

"That's what I would like to know." Will agreed, turning to Gibbs, "Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

"Well, if you believe such things," Gibbs began, "There's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones, a fearsome creature with tentacles that'll suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken."

The others all looked at him, appearing to be a bit fear-stricken with the name. All except one. "Oh, please." Jeanne scoffed, waving her hand as though waving the thought away. "Old sailor talk…"

Gibbs cut a glance at her, narrowing his eyes. "You only say that, lass, because you've never seen it. There's only a handful that see it and live to tell the tale." He said, "They say the stench of its breath is like—" He shuddered, turning back to the group, "Imagine. The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things."

Jeanne's naturally large eyes got even wider and her skin crawled as he imagined all of these things. "Ew…!" was all she could articulate.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked Gibbs.

"Well, that's the question Jack wants answered." Gibbs replied, "Bad enough, even, to go visit… her."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Her?"

"Aye." Gibbs nodded. Looking around.

Jeanne leaned over the side of the longboat and dipped her fingers in the murky water, muttering, "Personally, I think Jack knows a few too many of us hers…"

Will looked over at her, knowing most women's relation to Jack and catching a brief glimpse of how the two interacted. "You, too?"

"Aye, unfortunately. But not in the way you think. We drink together and… flirt on occasion, but it seldom progresses past that. It's more—eek!" she quickly pulled her hand out of the water when something bit her. She sucked the small amount of blood from her finger, "Ow… bloody swamp fish…"

"Yourself being included." He reminded her, wanting her back on track before she went on an unnecessary rant.

"Right. I may've told you this already, but Jack was my mentor and one of my oldest friends. I've known him since I was about five years old because he's a friend of Dad's." Will raised an eyebrow again, making her grin. "What? You didn't he would teach just any old girl the pirate way, did you? Jack taught me just about everything I know from the Code to how to handle a sword. The only thing he didn't teach me was hand-to-hand combat. I learned that one myself."

"How did you manage that?"

"You're obviously forgetting where I'm from." She chuckled, "In Tortuga, if you don't know how to fight, you might as well stay home, especially if you work in the tavern."

"That's a simple rule." he commented.

"No, my dear. That's life." She said as she looked up at what very little sky could be seen. "You take or you get taken."

Night had fallen as the crew pulled up to a small shack in the middle of the bayou. The people who lived there were watching them. Saying nothing. Just watching.

Jack was the first one to step out of the boats, "No worries mates." he told them, a wide smile on his face. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are." His smile faltered a bit. "Were." And a bit more. "Have been…" And then it was gone. "Before."

"Very convincing performance, Jack…" Jeanne said, clapping her hands.

Will chuckled a bit at her comment. Jack raised his nostril at her with what sounded like a groan and a growl at the same time. "I'll watch your back." Gibbs assured him.

"It's me front I'm worried about." He said as he turned to go inside.

Gibbs nodded then turned to Will. "Mind the boat."

Will nodded and turned to Jeanne. "Mind the boat."

Jeanne crossed her fingers behind her back and nodded. When Will went inside, she turned to Pintel, patting him on the shoulder with a wink. "Mind the boat."

Pintel proceeded to pass the order down the line, until it got to Cotton, whose own parrot left him. Unable to protest, he simply sat down in the boat.

Jack peered through the window of the shack and carefully opened the door. A dark skinned woman with dread locked hair looked up at the sound and smiled. "Jack Sparrow." She said with a deeply Caribbean voice, rising up from her seat.

"Tia Dalma." Jack greeted her.

"I always know the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Her facial expression changed completely when she saw Will. She began walking over to him. "You… You have a touch of destiny about you, William. Turner."

His face scrunched a bit in confusion. This was the second time in less than a month that someone he didn't know somehow knew him. "You know me?"

She smiled seductively and moved closer to him. "You want to know me…"

"There will be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." Jack broke in as he wrapped an arm around Tia Dalma's shoulders, leading her away from Will. "I thought _I_ knew you."

"Not so well as I had hoped." Tia Dalma replied, flatly. "Come."

"Come." Jack repeated, motioning for the others to come over.

Will sat down in a chair. Jeanne leaned over the back of it. Tia Dalma began brushing her hand against Will's face. "What service may I do you?" She then turned to Jack and spat. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack whistled and Lejon brought the monkey in a cage. He pulled out his pistol. "Look."

Jack shot the monkey through the head, causing him to cry out in horror, the young woman along with him. "Jack!" Jeanne shrieked as she stood upright.

"Relax, love. It's an _undead_ monkey." He placed the cage on the table and said to Tia Dalma. "Top that!"

Tia Dalma took the cage and opened it, setting the monkey free. He instantly ran to the back room. "You have no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs groused, looking straight at Jeanne, who simply responded by putting on an innocent smile and batting her eyelashes.

"Such a sweet child." Tia Dalma said, pinching one of her cheeks. "She got an interesting road ahead of her." Jeanne's eyebrow ticked at being called a child. Jack snorted at her being called sweet. She turned to Jack, setting the cage down. "The payment is fair."

Like always, Will immediately got down to business. "We're looking for this." he said, pulling the cloth out of his pocket and placing it on the table, "And what it goes to."

Tia Dalma studied it for a minute, and then looked over at Jack. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

Jack stopped what he was doing—whatever that was—and looked up. "Maybe. Why?"

"Ahh… I hear you." She said, sitting down with a grin. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own?" Everybody was silent, including Jack. Perhaps she had struck a nerve? "Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest that you seek, don't it?"

"We're pirates, lady." Jeanne pointed out. "That's a given."

"What _is_ inside?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Gold?" Pintel guessed, "Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

Ragetti looked at a jar of human eyes next to him. "Nothing… bad, I hope."

She leaned back in her chair. "You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Tia Dalma put her hand on his, stroking it gently. "What indeed?"

"The sea." Gibbs guessed.

"Sums." Pintel followed.

"The dichotomy of good and evil!" Ragetti suddenly piped up.

Pintel, Gibbs and Jeanne all looked at him like he was crazy. "A woman." Jack finally said.

"A woman." Tia Dalma confirmed it, "He fell in love."

"No, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs disagreed.

The woman cut a glance at him. "Same story, different versions and all are true! You see, it was a woman as changing, as harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her, but the pain it caused him was too much to live with, yet _not enough_ to cause him to die."

"Whoa." Jeanne breathed, hanging on to every word.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked, not as into the story as his companion.

"Him heart." Tia Dalma answered, putting a hand over hers.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti wondered.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest." Pintel told him. Then he thought about it and looked at Tia Dalma. "Could he?"

Jeanne looked over shoulder at the two of them. "Anything's possible."

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. So…" Tia Dalma continued as she mimed holding a knife in her hand, "Him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times."

"I understand loving but…" Jeanne's face changed completely as she placed her hand over her heart. "That's going a bit overboard, am I right?"

Will stood up and faced Jack, angry intensity in his eyes. "You knew this." he accused him.

"I did not." Jack protested, "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. All that's left is to climb aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" He said simply, snapping his fingers and turning to leave.

This time, Tia Dalma stood up and held out her hand. "Let me see your hand."

Jack turned back around slowly and held out his right hand. Tia Dalma gave him a look responded with Jack rolling his eyes and giving her his left hand. She unraveled the cloth around it. Jeanne peeked over her shoulder and saw a large black spot in his palm, her eyes going wide.

"… EEEEWWW!" She exclaimed, fanning her hands over her face in a frantic fashion before pointing at his hand. "Jack, there's a huge, _ugly_ black spot on your hand!"

Gibbs caught sight of it as well and gasped, taking a step back. "The black spot!"

Jeanne shrieked jumped back a good ten feet at the mention of the name, making a cross over herself. Gibbs brushed himself off, spun around and spat on the ground. Pintel and Ragetti whimpered, mimicking the superstitious man's actions.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack said, the comment directed at the four of them.

Tia Dalma went into the back room again, rummaging through her things. Jack picked up a ring from the table, one that seemed every familiar to him. The other crew members looked into the back room and saw the monkey laying on top of a large pair of boots. Tia Dalma reemerged with a jar in hand and began speaking again. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you."

She held out the jar, which Jack took from her somewhat cautiously. "Dirt… This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes." She already knew that.

Jack still looked rather skeptical of the item in question. "Is the… jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it," Her eyes narrowed, "Give it back."

Jack hugged the jar to his chest possessively. "No."

She smiled at him. "Then it helps."

"It seems we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_." Will said.

Tia Dalma sat back down at the table and scooped up her crab claws, closing her eyes shaking them in her hands. "A touch of destiny…" she dropped the bones onto the table, forming a map.

**Ana: Hello. Now that I'm done strangling Ayu-chan, I can proudly say: I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! And it was short, yet informative. And you guys said it wasn't possible.**

**Hanah: Fine… You win. (puts a dollar in a jar labeled "Ana is right" as Ana smiles)**

**Ayu: I'm afraid... All I said was that I liked Will...**

**Ana: (springs off the couch like a lioness) HE'S MINE, DAMMIT!**

**Ayu: AAAAAH! (gets pounced on)**

**Hanah: I think we better cut to a commercial. (CRACK!) Oooh... Ana! A human spine isn't meant to bend that way! (runs to help Ayu)**


	6. Rest Much Desired

**Ana: Hello. It's Chapter 6. This chap's called "Rest Much Desired" because that's what Jeanne gets in this chapter and I wasn't in a creative mood. Bear with me 'cuz this one's kinda... On a brighter note, major thanks to hikishianara and Norwegianchick101 for their reviews. Gracias!**

**Ayu: Rum will be coming.**

**Hanah: Not sometime soon, though. (hic!)**

**Ana/Ayu: You drank the rum?**

**Hanah: Maaaaaaaay(hiccup!)be...**

**Ayu: O...kay. We'll be right back. Ana looks kinda mad.**

**Ana: (strangling Hanah) WHY'D YOU DRINK ALL OF THE RUM WITHOUT SAVING ANY FOR ME?**

**Ayu: Ana doesn't own anything except for Jeanne. I'm not saying anything else this time. I'm scared... T.T (commercial)**

Chapter 6: Rest Much Desired

A couple of days earlier, the crew had left Tia Dalma's hut after Gibbs made up a quick map of the location the crab claws had specified. Now that they were back on the _Pearl_, Jeanne was bored out of her wits again. There was absolutely nothing for her to do. Well, actually, she was _supposed_ to be swabbing the deck, but she had easily convinced Pintel and Ragetti to do it for her with a bat of the eye and a draw of the blade.

She was just walking around the ship aimlessly at this point. She saw Jack at the helm with Gibbs and sauntered her way over to them. She hopped up the stairs in then slid in front of the two men, stopping in front of Jack. "Jaaaack." She whined, leaning on the rail in front of him with a cutesy pout. "Are we there yet? I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked casually.

"You were my 'mentor,' were you not?" she answered with a huff, pushing herself up into a sitting position on the rail. "Do something that will make me less bored."

He raised an eyebrow at her, a flirtatious little spark in his eyes as he looked her up and down. She narrowed her eyes at him and smacked his hand away from her. "Stop that." He chuckled at her reaction and pulled out a bottle of rum from behind his back. Her eyes widened as she saw the heavenly—er, evil. _Evil_ little bottle. "Jack, get that away from me." She snapped.

"Well, that's rude." Jack grinned at her, dangling the bottle in front of her face in a hypnotist-like fashion. "I am offering you rum, which, if I'm recalling correctly, my dear, you've never been able to turn down."

Jeanne's eyes went back and forth as she tracked the bottle a moment, almost reaching up to grab it. Then she shook her head, frowning once again. "Well, I am today." She said, glaring at him as she folded one leg over the other, crossing her arms over her chest. "You, of all people, should know what happens when I'm not sober."

Jack smirked at her. "Why do you think I'm offering?" He taunted her, looking to Gibbs. "So many fond memories…" His smirk expanded and his stature changed as though he were ready to launch into a story. "But I do believe my favorite is our night at the _Solstice Festival_—"

Gibbs' eyebrows jumped up incredulously at Jack's tone and at the fact that Jeanne's face went red and her eyes went wide. They swiftly narrowed into a glare and she clamped a hand over his mouth, obviously knowing which story he was about to tell. "W-we swore we would never speak of that again!" she stammered anxiously, surprising Gibbs even more.

He raised an obviously amused eyebrow and she felt his smirk growing against her palm. "We did?"

"We did. And we will keep never speaking of it, or, God as my witness, I'll kill you dead…" She said before she leaned back and let herself flip over the rail, landing lightly on her feet on the deck below, much to the astonishment of the crew down there. "Remember that."

Jack looked over the rail and down to the lower deck where Jeanne was walking. "And just where are you off to now?"

She turned around, walking backwards as she spoke. "To find something to eat. Then, I'm going to find Will… And maybe find something else to eat, if I'm lucky."

Jack turned to Gibbs, grinning. "I'm amazed she didn't eat you out of house and home, Mr. Gibbs." Jack said to him.

"I can still hear you!" Jeanne called from below him.

Jeanne walked into the galley, another feeding spot for her. It was a mess, dishes piled high and other such items strewn about the area. What could be expected of a crew formed of gruff sea men. If it were not for that feminine side of her, she would not have cared. Unfortunately, she did care and she inwardly cursed herself for it. Plus, if she was ever to find any food, it would have to be clean. She rolled up her sleeves, tightened her bandanna and got to work. Based upon the endless amounts of scum and grime caked onto the dishes, they had not been touched in a long time.

_What _have _they been eating off of…?_ She wondered to herself. She shuddered at the thought, and then kept on working.

To help the time pass faster, she hummed a little tune to herself, a lullaby that her father used to sing to her as a child. She sighed at the memory. It had always been her father and herself. Due to the fact that she had no mother, she was forced to take on the household responsibilities, not that she particularly minded. Looking back, though, she wished that she'd had a female companion. Other than Scarlet and Giselle—when she wasn't hiding Jack from them—and occasionally, the other barmaids. Her only friends had been her father, her part-time caretaker Joshamee Gibbs, Jack—depending on which way the wind was blowing—and the head bartender at the tavern.

Jeanne set a plate on the counter with a sigh, wondering what it would have been like to have her mother around. She loved her father with all her heart while he was alive, but when she became a teenager, she discovered that there were just some things that could only be discussed with a woman. Like men. And that monthly issue. Often times she would wonder what happened to her mother all those years ago and more importantly, what could have happened had she been there. Or what might not have happened.

After an hour or so of being lost in though, the work was complete. However, scrubbing plate after pot, goblet after cup, spoon after fork had worn her out. Plus, she hadn't had much rest since she and Will left Port Royal. Seeing the long table behind her as salvation, she pulled off her bandanna off and tied around her wrist and climbed up on the table to rest her head for a few minutes.

Jack was strolling on the deck, looking for Jeanne. Her being out of his proximity for more than ten minutes had always given him grief. Seeing as he hadn't seen her in about two hours and she was very much like him, he started to worry. For all he knew, she could have been plotting a mutiny. He wouldn't put it past her. "Where could she've run off to?" he wondered out loud.

Just then, Will came up from below deck. Smirking, Jack sauntered over to him. "Ah, young William. Just the man I was looking for. Have you, by any chance, seen Jeanne?"

"Not since we returned from Tia Dalma's." Will answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well then, you don't mind going to look for her, eh?" Jack said, patting his shoulder and walking away.

Will stood there a moment, just watching Jack go with a look of bewilderment. He shook his head, sighing._ It's not as if you've given me a choice._ He thought as he began to search; he had also wondered where she had gone.

Will already knew Jeanne wasn't below deck, considering that was where he had been not long before. Rather than searching the ship from end to end on a wild goose chase-which was a definite possibility given who he was tailing-he decided to ask someone. "Marty." He called as he came upon the dwarf pirate.

Marty turned his head and looked up at Will. "Aye?"

"Have you seen Jeanne?"

"Miss Monroe? Hmm…" Marty thought for a moment. "I saw her goin' down to the galley not a couple hours ago. None of us've seen her since."

It was not much, but it was a good place to start. In fact, it was the perfect place to start, seeing as how she did nothing but eat. Will went down to the galley. Unexpectedly, Jeanne was still there. She was laid out across the table where she had been for the past three hours or so, sound asleep. He wondered how she had ended up sleeping down there to begin with. Then, he saw the sparkling clean dishes stacked up on the counter and was able to put the pieces together.

But who would have guessed that she would be so good at housework?

Rather than waking the girl up, he pulled off his coat and draped it over her, leaving once again to let her sleep a while longer.

Not too long after Will left, Jeanne's eyes flickered open, her hair spread in all directions. She slowly sat up and looked around. _I'm still in the galley?_ She wondered, yawning. She stood up, noticing the extra weight on her shoulders. Looking at her shoulders, she saw that a dark blue coat draped over them. _Will's coat… How long was I asleep?_

Jeanne walked out onto the deck, lazily pushing her arms through the sleeves. She was still half asleep at the moment. She looked up at the sky as she walked across the deck. It had darkened significantly since the time she had gone into the galley. Storm clouds were beginning to roll in and the winds were shifting. She sniffed the air and frowned. Even the scent of the air told her that bad weather was on the way.

While she vacantly stared at the sky, she neglected to watch where she was going and ran straight into Jack's back, squeaking lightly as she bounced off of him. He turned around and looked down at the girl. "Jeanne!" he exclaimed rather excitably.

Jeanne groaned, clutching her head in one hand. "Oh, do stop shouting, you idiot. I've only just awoken."

"So, that's what you've been doing for the past few hours…" He concluded. He was actually pretty relieved, knowing she had not been plotting something as he had feared. He then took note of the coat on her shoulders, raising an eyebrow. "Say, that coat… if I'm not mistaken, it belongs to William."

"Yes." She answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Your point being…?"

An impish grin, similar to that of a child with a secret, curved Jack's lips at that question. He pointed at her. "How is it that you ended up with that coat?"

"Sleeping, I imagine." She shrugged again, placing her hands on her hips. "Is it my fault that, unlike you, he happens to be considerate?"

Jack looked slightly offended. "I am considerate. How else do you explain my mentoring you for six and a half years? Just because you seem to have a fancy for William does not mean you must suddenly deem me, the man who taught you nearly everything you know, inconsiderate." He turned around, going off into a soliloquy to which Jeanne rolled her eyes, turning on her heel when she saw something in her peripheral. "But, I suppose women, yes, even women like you, begin to be attracted to the opposite gender." He flipped his hand in a circular motion, his brow ticked a little. "Especially to those to those lost puppy, love conquers all types. Am I right?"

He turned back around and his face dropped. Jeanne was walking on the other side of the ship, towards Will. "Well." He huffed. "That was a complete waste of breath."

Will was standing at the side of the ship. Jeanne walked over there and stood next to him. He saw her standing next to him and smiled. "Good evening, Jeanne." he greeted her.

"Good evening."

"Did you have a good rest?" he queried.

"Mm-hmm…" She drowsily replied, rubbing her eyes.

His smile grew as he looked at her. This was one of those moments where, if one were to only look at her face, Jeanne would easily be mistaken for a child. "It looks good on you." She tilted her head and he nodded his head towards her body. "The coat, I mean."

She looked down at herself and made a silent 'o' with her mouth. She freed her arms from the jacket and handed it back to him as she spoke. "Coats are a little too 'Jack-ish' for me." She handed it back to him, "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"That's understandable." He chuckled as he straightened it out on his body. "And it was no problem. You deserved the rest after cleaning up that mess of a galley."

Jeanne smiled and tied her bandanna back on her head. "I honestly don't remember my original purpose down there…" she admitted. Her stomach growled again and she groaned, covering it with her hand, hanging her head. "Right… I was hungry…"

Will chuckled. "Is there ever a time when you're not?" he asked jokingly.

"Hm…" She thought for a moment. "Probably when I'm eating, I'd have to say." She laughed, finally a little more awake. The storm clouds above them began to blacken and increase in quantity. "Say… It looks like it's about to rain, doesn't it?"

As she asked that a bright flash of lightning was seen and loud booms of thunder made themselves known. Heavy rain then began to pour down on them. "Someday, you could be a fortune teller, if you ever give up piracy." Will told her, chuckling at the prospect.

Jack walked up to both of them. "Jack, are we there yet?" Jeanne asked hopefully.

"Yes," he answered, "We are there yet. The _Flying Dutchman _is off our port side."

**Ayu: Ana, I think you've strangled her enough. And besides, we're back on.**

**Ana: (smiles sweetly) HOLA! Lo siento... this chapter was just meant to be a filler and hey, it was a slow week.**

**Hanah: You're every scary when you're angry... But lookie! (pulls out two rum bottles) I founded some more rum!**

**Ana: Founded isn't a word, genius... Anywhos, I promise the next chapter will be a little more interesting.**

**Ana/Ayu/Hanah: Hasta luego!**


	7. Meet Davy Jones

**Ana: What it is? I'm Ana, here with today's news. Today it will be raining in the Caribbean. Muy llueve! Lots of rain! I'm glad I'm not there. I hate rain.**

**Hanah: Me too. Ick! I wonder how you say "Ew" in Spanish...**

**Ayu: It's just "Ew!" ... I like cheese! El queso!**

**Ana: Haha! Hee hee... On with the story! We'll see you later. Oh yeah: I still don't own pirates. Just Jeanne.**

Chapter 7: Meet Davy Jones

Jeanne was sitting on a barrel below deck. She was with Will at the moment, helping him get ready to go. "Are you sure you don't need me to come?" she asked him, handing him his sword.

"Absolutely." Will answered, putting his sword into his belt.

"Well, can I come regardless?"

"No."

"Please?" Jeanne pleaded then thought, _Is this what it's come to? Jeanette Marie Monroe resorting to begging to find adventure…_

"I'm sorry, but no." Will declined again, "You aren't coming aboard the _Flying Dutchman_with me."

"Well, why not, then?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you even have a plan?"

He nodded. "Sneak aboard, find the key and come back here. Simple snatch and grab."

She arched an eyebrow. "So, why can't I come?"

"It could be dangerous, if there are crewmen."

"I keep telling you, 'Danger' is my middle name!" she insisted. "And you've read my wanted posters. You know I can handle it."

Will stood up and thought for a moment, "Jeanette _Danger_ Monroe… It doesn't fit as well as Marie." The woman crossed her arms stubbornly and he simply ruffled her hair in response.

"Hmph. I'll trust you… for now." Jeanne stuck her tongue out at him and then straightened her hair, "But, do I honestly look like a child to you? I also have to keep telling you that I'm _twenty-four years old_."

"The begging did little to convince me of that." he said, walking up to the deck. He turned around and looked at her for a brief moment, his lips lifting into a grin. "And then there's the matter of your face…"

"Shut it!" she scolded him and hopped of the barrel, following him up the stairs with the intent of throttling him.

It was raining heavily outside. Jack, Gibbs, Will and Jeanne were all looking at the half-sunken ship that Jack had identified as the _Flying Dutchman_. "That's it?" Jeanne's voice was dripping with disappointment as she turned to look at Jack. "_That's_ it?"

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will asked. Jack stroked his chin and Gibbs nodded. Will shrugged. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you." Jack replied quickly, "Do _not_ underestimate her."

Jack elbowed Gibbs in the stomach, signaling his turn to speak. After the man grunted away the bit of pain, he added to the analysis. "Must've run afoul at the reef."

"So, what's your plan, then?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will answered.

"And if there are crewman?" Jack inquired.

"I cut down anyone in my path."

Jack looked at Gibbs. "I like it. Simple, easy to remember."

"Simple, easy to remember, and you don't have to lift a finger." Jeanne added. "Sounds like your type of plan." Jack actually _did _lift a finger and flicked Jeanne in her temple. "Ow!"

Will began climbing down the ladder and into a longboat. "Your chariot awaits you, sire!" Ragetti cackled, handing Will a lantern.

"Hey! Don't get killed!" Jeanne called down to him, giving her own unique form of encouragement.

Jack suddenly appeared beside her, also yelling down to Will. "Oi! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt." he advised Will.

Jeanne's expression changed entirely. She eyed the pirate suspiciously, drumming her nails on the rail.

When Will began rowing over to the ship, Jack turned to the crew, "Douse the lamps."

Each member of the crew put out a lamp on the ship. Even Jeanne did, but solely because that was the captain's order and she was in no mood to cause a mutiny. After that, she went into the captain's quarters and plucked Jack's spyglass from the large desk. She then went back outside and trotted over to the side of the ship. _Anytime Jack tells someone to pass his name along, there's bound to be trouble… _she determined.

Jeanne extended the spyglass and pointed it at the half sunken vessel. She saw Will and, since no one was around her at the moment, gave herself a little narration of what was happening. O_kay, he's walking to a person… w-who just happens to not have a face._ She pulled it away from her eye for a moment, shuddering, then quickly out it back to her eye, just in time to see the sea pirates come out of the ship, _WHAT? Where did they come from?_

Suddenly, a ship flew out of the water from below, obviously the real _Flying Dutchman_. Thinking all of this to be an illusion in the rain, Jeanne shook her head repeatedly to make the image go away, only to put the glass to her eye and see that everything was still there. _They're... They're half fish! Now there's something you don't see every day. All right! It's fair game now. He's slashing…` chopping._ She mentally narrated, and then pulled the glass away from her eye. _Good Lord, I've got to be really bored if I'm just narrating this scene to myself..._She put it back to her eye again_.__Awesome, he's lit the sword on fire. He has got to teach me how to do that when he comes back!_

She then saw Will cut one of the sailors, who then had fish spilling out of him. _...Ew..._ Will appeared to be disgusted by the sight as well. A pirate crept up behind him and whacked him over the head, knocking him unconscious. Jeanne winced at this, able to do nothing but watch as he was picked up and transferred over to the _Flying Dutchman_.

Moments later, a chorus of calamitous noises was heard from the captain's cabin. Jack was in there, rummaging through all of his things and tossing them every which way, putting the room in total disarray. He stood in the midst of the chaos for a moment, then whirled around and stomped out onto the deck. The rain had let up now, only a light fog drifting over the sea. "Where the _devil_ is my glass?" he wondered.

"That has to be Davy Jones. He's definitely scarier than Tia Dalma depicted him…" said a voice to his left.

Looking in that direction, Jack saw Jeanne standing at the bow, looking through the very item he was searching for. Somehow, he was not too surprised by that, considering she would do this quite often when she was a child. He strode over to her and quickly swiped it from her. "Hey!" She protested, reaching for it.

"How is it you always find a way to steal something from me?" he asked her, breathing on the glass and polishing it with his sleeve.

She rolled her eyes. "In your words, pirate. Besides," she giggled with a sly grin, twirling one of the braids in his beard. "I never steal. I just borrow things with no intention of giving them back."

Now that Jeanne had completed her business, she went into the captain's quarters, thinking she might squeeze in another small nap. She walked over to the chair and sat, propping her feet up on the desk. Just as she was getting comfortable and drifting off, there was a bit of commotion outside. Growling, she irritably stormed out there to very violently eliminate the source of the noise. "What's with the ruckus out here? I'm trying to"

A sea pirate grabbed her by her hair and held a jagged sword to her throat. Looking around, she saw that the rest of crew was in her position as well and the _Dutchman_'s captain stood in front of Jack. She was significantly less terrified than the rest of them, not even batting an eye at her current situation. "Of course." She said flatly. "We will always be drowning without a lifeline when we're with Jack."

"You have a debt to pay." Davy Jones said, shocking everyone on board. Jones stepped towards Jack, the pirate in question backing up in response. "You've been captain of the _Black Pearl_ for thirteen years. That was our agreement!"

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, and then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack explained casually.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless!" Jones retorted. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain Jack Sparrow_?"

"You have my payment." Jack said, "One soul to serve on your ship. He's already over there."

Jeanne gasped. _Why that conniving son of a…!_

She shot an evil glare at Jack as Jones continued speaking, "One soul is not equal to another!"

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principal, now we're just haggling over a price." Jack said quickly.

This quieted everything for a moment. Jones raised a curious eyebrow. "Price?" he asked, popping his lip.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"Zero…" Jeanne muttered through a cough.

Jones cut a glance at the woman, taking a good long look at her before. "One hundred souls." He answered slowly, looking at Jack again. "Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." Jack began walking off, but was stopped by Jones' first mate.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment." Jones said, grinning, "That leaves you only ninety-nine to go."

He and his crew began to laugh maniacally as Jack mulled over a new plan. "Have you not met William Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention, he's in love?" Jones' face softened a bit, surprising Jeanne; the squid man had a soft side. Jack continued, knowing he was starting to tip the scales in his favor. "With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?"

Jones' expression changed again, this time serious. "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls." he said again, turning around to face Jack. "But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jones raised an eyebrow at him, silently testing him. Jack thought for a quick moment. "Yep. I'm good with it." Jeanne's mouth dropped. "Shall we seal it in bloo—er, ink?" Jones wrapped a tentacle around Jack's left hand. "Ah." Jack whimpered.

"Three days." Jones said menacingly.

He pulled his tentacle off of Jack's hand, leaving behind a handful of slime. His crew released Jack's crew and repeated their captain's last words as a haunting warning. Jack looked at his hand and watched the black spot disappeared. "Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs walked over to Jack. "Aye."

"I-I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?"

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition of which these souls need be."

"Ah. Tortuga, then?"

"Tortuga." Jack confirmed it, wiping the sludge on Gibbs' shirt.

Gibbs went up to the helm, trying in vain to scrub the muck from his shirt. As soon as he was gone, a boot flew into Jack's head, sending him falling flat on his back on the deck. He groaned as he sat up, picking up the boot beside him. Who threw it was quite obvious, as this shoe was smaller than everyone else's, with the exception of Marty. He looked towards the upper deck to see that the owner of the boot had a fierce glare upon her face. "I think you dropped this." Jack said, standing up and rubbing his head.

"You are a cold-hearted thing, Sparrow…" Jeanne snarled as she jumped over the rail, revealing her bare right foot. "Give me that."

She snatched the boot from him and proceeded to put it on. "And what's got your bandanna in a bunch, darling?" He asked with a carefree smile, brushing a few locks of her hair behind her shoulder.

"Don't you 'darling' me!" She hissed, slapping his hand away, "How the bloody hell could you do that?"

"To what 'that' could you be referring? Because I do quite a lot." Jeanne swiftly punched him in the arm, on the same spot as she had before. "… Ouch."

"I can't believe you traded Will's soul just to save your own skin!" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes. "Alright, so maybe I can believe it, but… Ugh! I can't believe it!"

"Not to worry." He assured her with a smile. "It's all simply part of an elaborate scheme of mine. All I have to do is get those ninety-nine souls."

"Elaborate scheme… Ha!" She whipped out her sword, pointing it at him. "I should kill you where you stand, you selfish bastard."

"Let's save the killing for after we have acquired these souls." Jack said, pointing her sword away from him. "Or even better still, let's just not kill, shall we?"

Jeanne glared at him for a minute, then sheathed her sword and stormed off. She approached Pintel and Ragetti, who took note of her sour mood. "What's got you all worked up, poppet?" Pintel asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Ragetti joined in.

"Do _not_call me poppet and do _not_ speak to me right now." she snarled menacingly, shoving them out of her way as she muttered to herself, "Will, you'd better not die on me…"

While she would lament his death, it was not the main reason she wanted him to live. If he were to die, she didn't want to be the one to deliver the bad news to his beloved.

**Ana: Ay! She's so violent! It sorta reminds me of somebody, but I don't know who...**

**Ayu: Duh! She's an exact clone of you, Ana! Sheesh...**

**Hanah: Poor Will... All alone on a ship full of sea monsters.**

**Ana/Ayu/Hanah: Hasta luego! Please review!**


	8. Tussle in Tortuga

**Ana: Hola amigos. Thanks for your review Spirit of Ryuu. Much love and rum to you. Honestly, I'm too lazy to do the normal opening, so... g'night. zzz...**

**Hanah: (jumps on Ana) No sleeping!**

**Ana: OOOW! Ayu-chan, do something!**

**Ayu: zzz... (snore)... zzz**

**Ana: ... Jerk.**

**Hanah: Ana doesn't own Pirates. Just Jeanne.**

Chapter 8: Tussle in Tortuga

The _Black Pearl _had now arrived in Tortuga. Jeanne was fast asleep in a longboat, the only place she had been able to sleep. The forecastle was out of the question because she was the only woman aboard and the entire crew slept there. She had originally planned to sleep in the captain's cabin, but Jack constantly pestered her, which drove her so batty that she'd had to leave.

_Jack was sitting at his desk, his feet propped up as he fiddled with his compass. He looked over at Jeanne, who was lying on the window cushion under the warmth of Jack's coat, supporting herself with one elbow. She sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time, staring out the window and over the sea, as she had been for the last three hours she had been there. "I think I see your problem." He chuckled from his desk, grinning. "You, my dear, are smitten."_

_Her shoulders jumped a little and her eyes went a bit wider. She was a bit surprised that he was picking now of all times to be perceptive and she was silently praying to herself that he wasn't thinking who she thought she was thinking. "With whom…?" She asked without looking at him._

_"Why, with young William, of course." He said knowingly, propping his feet up on the desk. She sat up straight, looking at him with disbelief and a small twinge of relief blended with anger. How on Earth had he come up with Will? His grin became a smirk. "Wondering how I figured it out, eh?"_

_"No, I'm wondering how you got such a ridiculous idea." She narrowed her eyes. "I'd ask if you have been drinking, but the only way alcohol could affect you is if you were hit over the head with the bottle."_

_By this time, a few crew members gathered at the door to listen to the interesting conversation that was developing._

_"You're so quick to deny it. I'm beginning to think that my 'ridiculous idea', as you call it, is a fact." He teased her, the smirk only growing._

_"It most certainly is not!" she protested, falling right into his trap._

_"I think it is."_

_"But it isn't!"_

_"Then why are you so quick to argue the point?" He asked, maintaining his calmness._

_"Because…" She hesitated. Then, a thought occurred to her; why is she defending herself over this when she knew she was right? She was definitely not in love with Will. In fact, she wasn't in love at all. She supposed she was 'in like' at the moment; and she'd sooner jump overboard than tell him who she was in like' with. "Because there is no point, you infuriating twit!"_

_"Alright." The two were silent for a moment, until Jack chuckled. "Yes, there is."_

_"No, there's not!"_

_"Yes, there is."_

_Her eye twitched and she pointed her finger towards the door. "GET OUT!" she roared._

_Jack simply waved his hands, gesturing to the small area, and then pointed to himself. "Captain's cabin, dearie." He said with another smirk._

_Jeanne growled then wrapped herself in the Jack's coat, walking towards the door. Before she got there, she made sure that her foot got a good hold on a leg of his chair then ripped it from underneath him, letting him fall to the floor with a thud. She stuck her tongue out at the dazed pirate, then walked out the door, slamming it behind her and watching as the entire crew scattered._

Jack walked over to the longboat that she was sleeping in and grabbed it by the underside, turning it over and practically throwing her out of it. "Ow!" she shouted, sitting up, "Why you— what did you do that for?"

"Because, oh fiery one, we are now in Tortuga." He answered, narrowing his eyes at her as he snatched his coat off of her. "However, that was also for the stunt with the chair."

"You deserved it and you know it…" Jeanne rolled herself out of the boat, just lying there on the deck and staring up at the dark sky. "This is the second time I've returned home, but I haven't gotten into a single quarrel. How dull…"

After Jeanne picked herself up, she, Jack and Gibbs got off of the boat and walked into the Faithful Bride, where all of the rowdiest pirates gathered. Inside, Gibbs set up a table in the back and took a seat behind it. Jack sat behind him, fiddling with his compass again. Jeanne walked over to the bar. "Any good rum today?" she asked the bartender.

"But of course. This is the finest tavern in all of Tortu—" The bartender did a double take when he saw the woman standing before him. "Jeannie?" he asked with a grin. "Little Jeannie Marie?"

"That is my name, isn't it?" She greeted him, "Though I'm not so little anymore."

"I haven't seen ya since ya disappeared six years ago. T'was our busiest day in months, fallin' into chaos without your wild brand of discipline keeping them in line. I was askin' meself, 'Where is that Jeannie? She's never late.' then someone told me 'Little Jeannie set out pirating' and I said to meself, 'I lost me a damn good barmaid, I did.'" He reached over to place a hand on her shoulder, "Hasn't been the same without ya, lass. So, what can I get ya? It's on me."

"Hm…" She put a finger to her chin as she thought, snapping her fingers as she made her choice. "Four bottles of rum, if you please."

He looked at her with a wide grin. "For ya to drink single-handedly?"

"No, no, no." She laughed, shaking her head. "One of them is for Gibbs."

He bent down behind the counter with a chuckle. "Cutting back, eh?"

"Just a little bit." Jeanne said, leaning over the counter and carefully taking the money pouch she saw sticking out of his back pocket. No one was safe from her.

He came back up with the four bottles she had requested and Jeanne stuffed the wallet on her back pocket. She put two fingers to her forehead and swiped them away in a salute, scurrying off with the rum. "Much obliged."

Jeanne walked back over to Jack and Gibbs, placing one of the bottles on the table in front of Gibbs and patting his shoulder as men began flocking to it. She set two of the remaining bottles on the floor and then leaned against the wall beside Jack, who was still fiddling with his compass. "You've had that thing for years and honestly, I don't know why you're still bothering with it." She sighed, popping the cork of a bottle and handing it to Jack as she counted the money in the wallet. "It doesn't work."

Jack reached behind him and grabbed the bottle without even looking. He took a big swig from the bottle, letting out a satisfied sigh before handing it back to her. "Who says it must point north to work?" He protested, closing it again. "I know what I want. I know what I want. I know what I want. I know what I want!"

He opened it, only to close it again in frustration. Jeanne shook her head. "You've finally gone—Wait. You went mad years ago." She said before taking a nice long gulp from the bottle.

He turned to take a glance at her over his shoulder, a boastful smile curving his lips. "Just makes me all the more endearing, love."

She tried and failed to bite back a little grin of her own, rolling her eyes. "Says you."

Both of them shared a light laugh. "Sign the roster." They heard Gibbs say to a new crewman, calling their attention to him.

"How are we doing?" Jack inquired.

"Including those four, that gives us… four." Gibbs answered as the next person in line stepped forward. "And what's your story?"

"My story…" the sailor repeated those two words, "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas." Jack closed the compass and looked at the man, then reached for a large plant to shield his face as he sauntered away. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

The sailor, none other than a rather scruffy Commodore Norrington, grabbed the rum from the table and took a big gulp of it.

Grabbing her rum off of the floor, Jeanne slid out the back door when she saw Jack getting out of dodge, knowing that it was never good to get involved with someone who frightens Jack, and went to the ship. After hiding her rum in various places around the _Pearl_, she decided to take a stroll down memory lane, so she went back into the town. She wove through the gunfire and chariots dragging men by their feet and made her way to the quieter part of town, stopping in front of one of the small houses there. She stared at it for an apprehensive moment; she had not been here in a very long time.

She reached up to her shirt and untucked the collar of her shirt, pulling up the black satin ribbon that had been hidden beneath it. A key rested at the end of the ribbon, which she stuck into the lock, opening the door. She stepped inside the house, closing the door behind her. She turned on the small oil lamp hanging by the door and looked around. Everything looked exactly the same, save for the dust that covered everything. Lifting her hand, she brushed the dust from a portrait on the wall. It was the first portrait sitting she and her father had ever done together. She went over to the small window in the sitting room and looked out into her yard. The patches of grass out there were never immensely impressive, but now they were completely gone. The laundry lines, however, though frayed and weather-worn, still hung up there. Smiling, she looked down to see the basket full of laundry she left by the door all those years ago, now dusty and faded with age. She knelt down beside it, picking up one of her father's dress shirts and looking at it longingly. Oh, how she missed the days in which she and her father played while doing the laundry.

_Jeanne, just grazing ten years, was hanging the wet clothes on the laundry line when a huge sheet suddenly fell over her head. "Eek!" she shrieked._

_Thomas chuckled as he watched her try to fight her way out of the sheet. When she finally poked her head out, Jeanne also giggled, running into his arms. "Oh, Daddy, you're so silly."_

She smiled at the memory and then put the shirt back in the basket, standing to leave. She locked the door and locked it, taking a step back to look at it. She took a good long look at it, and went back to the tavern. As soon as she stepped in, she saw a pistol being pointed at Jack. _Hello! What's this, then?_ Jeanne thought.

Jack tried moving away, only to have Norrington's pistol stay on him. "You're hired." Jack said.

"Sorry." Norrington smirked, "Old habits and all that."

Two men jumped on him, pointing his pistol upwards. "Easy, sailor!"

"That's our captain you're threatening!"

Norrington fired, the bullet bouncing off a chandelier and into someone's rum bottle. He thought it was smashed by the person next to him, he punched him in the face, starting a fight with him. The band played faster as an all-out brawl broke out in the tavern. Jeanne smiled and whipped out Delilah. "Yes!" she cried happily, jumping into the fight, "Now, this is the Tortuga I grew up in!"

Jack and Gibbs wasted no time exiting the tavern. At this time, Elizabeth just happened to waltz in at this time and saw the former commodore. Knowing who he was, she immediately jumped into the fight. Jeanne saw Elizabeth come in and recognized her right away. She fought through a bunch of people to get to Elizabeth. "Hello there!" she greeted her over the noise.

Elizabeth turned to her for a brief moment, lifting her foot to kick someone away from her. "Ah!" She did a double take and her face lit up. "It's you! Jeanne Monroe, right?"

Jeanne punched someone in the face, nodding. "That's me!"

"Where's Will?" she asked as the fight moved them closer to Norrington.

"Um…" She blocked a sword, shoving it away. "_Eu não falo Inglês!_"

Elizabeth looked at her confused as the two of them were backed up into a pole. Norrington was now stirred up from drinking so much rum. "Come on, then! Who wants some? Form an orderly line and I'll have you all one by one. Who's first?"

Elizabeth took the bottle from his hands and smashed it over his head, knocking him out. The other men stood there, looking at her cautiously. "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself." she lied.

The other men easily complied with laughter. Jeanne, being a Tortuga citizen, couldn't help but join in the cheers as well.

Then, they heaved Norrington out the back door into the pig pen. After they all went inside, Elizabeth and Jeanne stayed out with him. Elizabeth knelt down beside him. "James Norrington… what has the world done to you?" she asked.

"Off-hand, I'd say it's gotten him drunk and dirty." Jeanne said, crouching beside her, slapping the Commodore on the back so hard that she unintentionally made him vomit. "Oops…"

"Let's get him to the _Pearl_." Elizabeth bent down and hoisted Norrington's arm over her shoulders, Jeanne begrudgingly following suit. She hated soldiers.

As they help the commodore to his feet, they did not notice a certain assassin was standing nearby, watching them intently.

Elizabeth, Norrington, Jeanne were walking to the docks, seeing Jack a few yards in front of them. "Jack!" Jeanne called, gaining no response from him. "Jaaaack!"

When he made no response this time, she huffed, he was obviously doing this on purpose. "Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth called.

Jack talked as he walked. "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love." The blonde declared.

At that, Jack had to stop. "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." He motioned to Gibbs to watch that one.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth stated, stepping into Jack's direct view.

Jack turned around quickly. "Elizabeth." He turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum." He turned back to Elizabeth with a smile. "You know these clothes don't flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing." His smile widened, "I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack." She cut him off. "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"Yes, Jack. Just where _is_ Will?" Jeanne asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms with a smirk.

Jack sighed, looking sympathetically at Elizabeth. "Darling, I am truly sorry to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

Once again, Jeanne rolled her eyes in disappointment and slight amazement at his remorseless lying. Elizabeth was confused, her head tilting to the side a bit. "Davy Jones?"

Norrington vomited again. Jeanne mouthed an _ew_ as he began speaking. "Oh, please. The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack asked, looking him up and down.

"You hired me." he reminded him, "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny." Jack taunted him childishly.

"Jack!" both women scolded him. Elizabeth got back to the matter at hand. "All I want is to find Will."

Jack made a face, but then his expression changed. "Are you certain?" he asked, taking a step towards her with a calculating look on his face. "Is that really what you want?"

"Of course."

"Well, if that's what you want, then you should know that Jack, here—" Jeanne began, but Jack cleared his throat and mouthed for her to shut it. With her eyes she offered a snappy reply, to which he gave a snippy rebuttal. After sucking her teeth, she spoke again. "... Can tell you how to find him." She gestured towards him with a forced grin. "Jack, please continue."

Jack went back to his little scheme, grinning as well. "Because I would think that you would want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Well, there is a chest…"

"Oh, dear…" Norrington muttered, remembering the last chest they went after.

Jack rolled his eyes. "A chest of unknown size and origin."

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." Pintel quipped, coming out of nowhere while Ragetti made a heartbeat sound.

As soon as they passed, Jack continued. "And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate."

After a few moments of contemplation, Elizabeth gave her reply. "How do we find it?"

"With this." Jack answered, taking out his compass, "My compass is unique."

"Unique, here having the meaning of broken." Norrington said dryly.

Jeanne nodded. "I agree with the navy scum." She said, pointing to Norrington, who scoffed at her. She frowned at him. "All offense intended."

Jack rolled his eyes once again. "True enough, this compass does not point north."

Elizabeth shook her head in confusion. "Where does it point?"

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Oh, Jack…" She smiled. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love." Jack lied. Jeanne coughed loudly at his blatant fib, attracting everyone's attention as she attempted to alert Elizabeth to this fact. Jack looked down at her, grinning. "You know, you must really do something about that cough." He chuckled as she threw her hands into the air and stormed to the ship before he turned back to Elizabeth. "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will." Elizabeth corrected him.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones."

Jack pressed the compass into Elizabeth's hand and backed away to let it do its job. The needle spun around, trying to point to the location of the desired item. Jack peeked at it as it began to slow down and then came to a stop, pointing in the direction of the item they sought. "Mr. Gibbs!" he called.

"Cap'n." Gibbs came forward.

"We have our heading." Jack announced proudly

"Finally!" Gibbs rejoiced, turning to address the crew as he walked up the gangplank. "Cast off those lines, weigh anchor and crowd that canvas!"

"Miss Swann." Jack stepped aside to let her pass.

Once everyone was boarded, including the newly crewed commodore and his goat, the _Black Pearl_ pulled out to sea once again. Jack was whistling as he walked past the captain's cabin when the door suddenly flew open and a hand shot out and dragged him inside, the door slamming shut behind him as he was pressed up against it. On the other side of the door, holding him by his shirt collar was a very stone faced Jeanne. "My dear, we really must do something about your violent tendencies." He said with a little grin, raising an eyebrow. "But if you wanted some personal time with me, you only needed to say the word."

Jeanne scoffed and none too subtly rolled her eyes at his advances. "This is not a pleasure visit, Sparrow."

His grin turned suggestive and he slowly moved a hand up to her hip. "That could easily be changed."

"I am drawing—" She looked down and swatted his hand away with her free hand, the glare deepening. "Stop that, this is serious! I am drawing the line at lying to Will's fiancée." She said sternly.

"I fail to see the problem here." He said and grabbed the back of her hand, squeezing a certain spot that made her release him with a yelp. "What Elizabeth does not know won't hurt us. In fact, it will do just the opposite." He raised an eyebrow. "And you have no qualms cheating the rest of the world."

"I don't." She agreed, turning and folding her arms over her chest as she went to stand by the window. "But those two, they're different. Lying to her is akin to lying to Will, something I will most definitely not oblige to. He's been far too nice to me."

Jack almost looked insulted as he stepped over to her, lightly placing his arms around her waist. "I've been nice to you…" He said, trying his best to make some semblance of a pout.

He took a sharp breath when her elbow made quick contact with his stomach. She gave him a quick glare and brushed past him for the door. "I'll let you know when I consider someone leaving for a near decade, without so much as a souvenir or even a letter, nice." She said, walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

Then she popped her head back in. "For the record, that's never." She slammed the door, then popped her head in again. "Ever." She slammed it again, and then did the same thing as before. "In a millennium." She slammed it, popping back in once more. "Not _even_ when pigs fly."

Jack rolled his eyes as she slammed the door again. Then, she popped back in a final time and stuck her tongue out at him. Jack shook his head with a light-hearted grin once she left. That woman was certainly one of a kind.

* * *

Sometime later, in Port Royal, Beckett unsheathed the sword that had been crafted by Will, which had once belonged to Commodore Norrington. "There's something to knowing the exact shape of the world and one's place in it." he lowered the sword to the ground as he looked to his left, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Governor Swann was now standing in Beckett's office, in chains and without a wig. "I assure you, these are not necessary." He said, referring to his chains.

Beckett pointed the blade at him, "I brought you here because I thought you might be interested in the whereabouts of your daughter."

His face lit up. "You have news of her?"

"Most recently seen on the island of Tortuga," Mercer said from beside the governor, "Then left in the company of the known pirate, Jack Sparrow, his favorite wench Jeanette Monroe, and other fugitives from justice."

"Justice?" A humorless smile dressed his face. "Hardly."

"Including the previous owner of this sword, I believe." Beckett said, sheathing the weapon and turning to Governor Swann, then putting the sword back in its case, "Our ships are in pursuit, and justice will be dispensed by cannon aid and cutlass and all manner of remorseless pieces of metal. I personally find it distasteful to imagine the horror facing all those on board."

He turned back to the governor, who was quiet and somewhat pallid, "What do you want from me?" he asked with a shaking voice.

Beckett was straight-forward with his end of the bargain, "Your authority as governor, your influence in London, and your loyalty to the East India Trading Company."

"To you, you mean…"

The short business man crossed the room to stand in front of him, "Shall I remove these shackles?"

Governor Swann was once again silent as he contemplated this, and then raised his wrists in defeat. "Do what you can for my daughter."

Beckett gave a slight nod to Mercer, who came over and unlocked the shackles on the governor's wrists and he rubbed over the chafed skin. "You see, Mercer, every man has a price he will willingly accept, even for what he hopes never to sell." He flipped his hand. "You are free to go."

The governor, head hung, exited Beckett's office and the guards closed the doors behind him. Beckett was silent for a good while before he looked over at his assassin. "Jeanette Monroe, you say…?"

Yes, sir." Mercer nodded with a small smirk. "Seems she's finally emerged from the shadows again, sporting new head wear as well."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Other than a few inches, she is the same, aggravatingly smug, child-faced woman you've come to despise." Beckett's eyes were hard and his jaw moved subtly as his teeth ground. Mercer raised an eyebrow. "Shall I… send word to the troops for her capture, sir?"

"That won't be necessary." Beckett answered, the corners of his mouth turning upward into a sinister smile as he walked over to the fireplace. "Miss Monroe knows that our paths will cross again." He pulled a poker out of the fire, with the letter _P_ molded on the end. "After all, she has an agreement to keep."

**Ana: Okay, now things are starting to get complicated. How is she going to get through the trip while trying not to lie?**

**Hanah: She won't. And on top of that, she doesn't know that she has some evil short dude out to get her.**

**Ayu: Have you ever noticed that the sky has shapes in it?**

**Ana: What are you talking about?**

**Ayu: Pie! Toast! Cheese! Milk! Oats! Bread! Eggs! Let go of my Eggo!**

**Ana: Something's wrong with you. I'm leaving... (walks out of the room)**

**Ayu: NOOO!**

**Hanah: ...Breakfast!**


	9. The Pirate Dame and the Lying Game

**Ana: Hola! Sorry for how long it took to update. I'll try to send them in quicker. The title says it all. Well, actually, it doesn't say this. Jeanne really sucks at lying when she's actually making an effort to do it. I mean reeeally sucks.**

**Hanah: Yup. Then again, don't we all?**

**Ana: Touché...Ayu-chan... what are you doing?**

**Ayu: What are we all doing... We're living and breathing, getting closer to DYING! ... Excuse me, I'm calm :)**

**Ana: What... the friggin'... heck? Anyways, I only own Jeanne, not Pirates of the Caribbean, but I am working diligently on that!**

Chapter 9: The Pirate Dame and the Lying Game

Jeanne walked, more like stomped, away from the captain's quarters, muttering every curse word known to man. And even some she ended up making up herself out of anger. She was so mad she could hardly stand it, but at the same time, she was unsure as to why.

She began pacing the deck, muttering to herself as she pondered what to do. "Now, what is the issue here?" She asked herself as she changed directions. "I'm actually going to have to put an effort into lying to Elizabeth to make sure that we make it to Isla Cruces without any problems. Why is this an issue, you may ask?" She switched directions again. "More than likely because I've never had to actually put effort into lying. Half of the time I'm telling the truth. Nobody believes me because I'm a pirate." She ran a hand through her hair. "And I've never felt bad about lying before. Why now?"

She huffed, looking out at the sea. "This is all _his_ fault. If he hadn't been so nice to me, I would not be having such disturbances in regards to this matter." She practically started pulling her hair out, turning about. "Ugh! Yet again why I am against human companionship! The man has turned me into a bloody peach! How on earth will I be able to keep the truth under wraps until we find the chest?"

Jeanne suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth, finally taking notice of Cotton up at the helm and realizing he had heard every word coming out of her mouth. "You're not going to repeat anything I said, are you?" she asked desperately. Cotton opened his mouth to remind her that he had no tongue. "Right. Say no more… no pun intended."

She walked into the galley, which was seemingly unoccupied. After she stood there for a moment, she began running in circles around the table, screaming bloody murder. Then she suddenly stopped and slapped herself across the face. "Keep it together, Monroe. This is no time for you to lose your head." she told herself as she rubbed her cheek, drumming her fingers on the table. "The question is, how do I keep from losing it?"

She thought for a moment, which led her to a brilliant, and totally original, idea. "I have the most spectacular idea. I'll just avoid her until we get to the chest." She patted herself on the back, looking very smug. "I am such a genius, I scare even myself sometimes."

Thoroughly pleased with herself, Jeanne hopped back up onto the deck and quite literally bumped right into Elizabeth. Once they got over the shock, the blonde's eyes immediately went wide. "Jeanne! I'm glad I found you." Elizabeth said.

_Well, this is getting off to a nice start…_ She thought, snapping her fingers with a click of her tongue.

"Yay, you found me…! Goodbye." She said quickly, smiling as innocently as possible as she turned to leave.

"Please, hold on for a moment." Elizabeth pleaded, grabbing her arm. "Back at the docks, it seemed like you had something you wanted to say. Do you know something?"

Jeanne froze. "I know something? Who knows something? Certainly not me." She laughed, nervously looking around thinking, _Why__am I such a horrible liar right now?_

"Were you there when Will ended up on the _Dutchman_?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes looking quite sullen. "Do you know anything, anything at all, about what happened?"

"Uh…" Jeanne debated with herself over whether or not to tell the truth, for looking at Elizabeth's face made it more difficult to lie. Suddenly, everything she was thinking flew out at once, the words coming so fast that they all blended into one unintelligible slur. "Of course I don't! I mean, I know he's on the Dutchman but I have no idea _how_he got there! It certainly had nothing to do with Jack! Nope! No involvement from Jack whatsoever! Dear heavens, I need some rum!"

Jeanne screamed out the last word so loudly, it had summoned Jack's presence from his cabin. "Rum?"

She glanced at him with an arched eyebrow, honestly looking confused. "Who said anything about rum?" She waved her hands in a very frantic, Jack-like fashion. "Shoo!"

Jeanne quickly went over to the mast and climbed up into the crow's nest, leaving Jack and Elizabeth with very confused looks on their faces.

She slumped into a sitting position. "Barely survived that one…" She mumbled. "That was bloody torture. When did I suddenly grow a conscience?" She looked up at the moon, wondering how she got herself into this sticky situation, and then remembered that it was her former mentor's doing. "Damn Jack for making me lie to her." She shook her head. "But, this is not the time to be cursing Jack. I should think positively. Maybe Will found some way to escape and is somewhere safe…"

She thought about the words that had just come out of her mouth and looked back up at the sky. _Yes… and fish drive carriages…_

The brunette pulled off her bandanna, putting it in her pocket this time. Then she curled herself up and closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. She couldn't lie if she wasn't conscious.

**Ana: Sorry for the shortness. But when you live in a family of five it's hard to get your creativityness flowing... Is that a word?**

**Ayu/Hanah: No.**

**Ana: Who asked y'all?**

**Ayu: You did.**

**Ana: ANYHAMOSIT, the girl has issues with lying to the people she trusts.**

**Hanah: I know right?**

**Ayu: BISCUITS!**

**Ana: What the crap? …See y'all in the next chapter! Hasta luego!**


	10. Persuasion and Rum

**Hanah: Wow, I can't believe we had to rewrite this whole chapter! I'm beat...**

**Ana: (exhausted on the couch) We? What's this we business? I'm the one who does all the writing...**

**Ayu: (fanning Ana) And I do all the editing.**

**Ana/Ayu: What do you do?**

**Hanah: ... Positive reinforcement :D**

**Ana: ... I only own Jeanne, not Pirates of the Caribbean, yaddah-yaddah-Good night (falls asleep)**

Chapter 10: Persuasion and Rum

The golden rays of morning were making their way across the Black Pearl and her crew. Everyone was just schlepping themselves from sleep and going on to assume their duties, with the exception of Elizabeth, Gibbs and Jack. The last of these three was talking to a few of crewmen, who saluted and then darted off in different directions. Moments later, though, they returned exchanging shrugged shoulders and disappointed faces. Jack stroked his chin thoughtfully, looking around the deck… and then looking up. He shooed the sailors away, except for one of the young lads they had picked up last night, to whom he pointed out the crow's nest.

When the young man finally made it up the mast to the crow's nest, he sighed with relief at what he saw. Jeanne was still curled up in her tight little ball, sleeping soundly. He looked over his shoulder at the deck below, his face alight with glee. "I found 'er, Cap'n!"

Jack was standing below the mast, feeling quite pleased that his assumption was correct. "Excellent!" He called back up to the boy. "Now, tell her to get down here!"

He climbed into the crow's nest and bent down beside her. "Miss Monroe." She did not respond. He frowned, reaching over to shake her shoulder a bit. "Miss Monroe." She grunted. "The captain desires your presence on deck." She muttered something unintelligible in response, prompting an odd glance from the young sailor. "Come again?"

Jeanne turned a bit and lifted her head so that she could look at him out of the corner of her tired eye. "Tell him I'm still asleep and…" She shrugged with a yawn, getting comfortable again. "I honestly just don't feel like it."

He nodded at her, rising to his feet and looking over the edge. "She says she don't feel like comin' down!"

Jack frowned. "Well, tell her that it's captain's orders!" That was sure to get her up.

"Aye!" He saluted his captain, turning back to the sleeping young woman. "Cap'n's orders, 'e says."

Unseen behind the closed lids, she rolled her eyes. "Because that worked so well the last time…" she shot back, "Tell him that I don't care."

He hesitated a bit, but still, he leaned over the side to deliver the message. "She says she don't care!"

Jack rolled his eyes at her immaturity. "Well, tell her it's not optional!"

He looked back at Jeanne. "It's not an option."

Jeanne sat up, her eyes set in a glare. "Well, you can tell him…"

What she said next actually made the young sailor blush. He stared at her in awe as she curled up again. He cleared his throat, leaning back over the side again. "… S-she ain't comin' down!" He stammered; she may have been bold enough to mouth off to the captain, but he didn't dare repeat what she said out loud.

Jack heaved a heavy sigh. Why did this woman insist upon making his life so difficult? He grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up to the crow's nest. When he got there, he was surprised to find that she had already fallen asleep again. He looked at the sailor, who simply shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Jack then climbed into the crow's nest and picked Jeanne up, throwing her over his shoulder and keeping a good grip on her waist as he began to make his way back down.

Almost halfway down, Jeanne stirred, opening her eyes just a little. They practically flew open, though, when she saw the deck far below her. "What the— Jack!" she cried. She started punching Jack's back in protest and in slight panic. "Jack Sparrow, you put me down this instant!" she commanded.

"Down, you say?" A devious smirk curved the pirate's lips at her request. "Well, if that's what you want, I'm happy to oblige…"

He abruptly loosened his grip on her waist and she started to slide down. In response, she threw her arms around his neck tightly, just short of hyperventilating. Jack chuckled at her reaction and casually continued making his way down to the deck to where Gibbs and Elizabeth were standing. When they were back down on the deck, Jeanne was still clinging to him. He managed to pry the startled girl off of him, only to have her foot slam down on top of his almost immediately. He didn't even have the chance to ask why she'd done before she answered his question. "For almost dropping me." She snipped, giving him a quick snap on the hand with her bandanna before tying it on, "And what's so important that you had to wake me anyway?" She raised a quick hand to greet Elizabeth and Gibbs. "Good morning, by the way."

Jack grinned a little bit at her, raising an eyebrow as he looked around. "The deck needs swabbing for one thing." He said as he stroked his beard.

She raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"However, that can wait." His grin grew into a smirk as she folded her arms over her chest and turned from him. He made a few gestures towards Elizabeth. "Miss Swann has something that she thought we should see."

Elizabeth nodded at him. "Indeed, I do."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out folded papers tied in a leather binding. She handed them to Jack, whose smile slowly faded as he untied the string and opened them. Gibbs watched his captain's face change as he read the contents and he turned to Elizabeth. He inclined his head toward Jack. "What are those, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Letters of Marque," she replied, "Liberated from Beckett."

Jeanne's face suddenly lit up with interest and she turned, standing next to Jack and reading them with him. "Beckett, you say…?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yes, they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

Both Jack and Jeanne stuck out their tongues, making a strange sort of gagging sound. Gibbs and Elizabeth looked at them, noting how surprisingly alike they were. Then realization struck Gibbs, his brows lowering over his eyes. "Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." He noted gruffly.

Jeanne shrugged her shoulders. "He was a desperate love-struck fool. What are you going to do?" She said, defending Will's integrity. Well, sort of.

"Beckett wants the compass." Gibbs continued putting pieces together as another realization hit him. "Only one reason for that."

"Of course…" Jack's brows pushed together and he lowered the papers from his face, turning to address the entire group. "He wants the chest."

Jeanne paled slightly as Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, he did say something about a chest."

The brunette sucked her teeth and pushed her bangs out of her face, hazel orbs narrowing as she went another shade lighter. "Splendid…" She said grimly to herself, pacing a little. "A treasure like that in the hands of a lunatic like Beckett…"

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea." Gibbs reminded Elizabeth.

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack added.

"And bad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate!" Gibbs emphasized the danger of the situation.

Jeanne made a gesture between her and Elizabeth and herself. "Or father's daughter, in our case."

Elizabeth looking at her quickly, shaking her head. "Oh, no… I'm no pirate."

The brunette smiled a little half-smile. _Could have fooled me._She thought.

Gibbs looked up at the mast. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." He broke from the little group, shouting orders to the crew. "Brace the foreyard!"

Then, Jack turned to look at Elizabeth, holding up the letters in front of her. "May I inquire how you came by these?" he asked, stepping forward a little bit.

In response, Elizabeth took a step back. "Persuasion." She replied.

Jack's face lit up a little bit. "Friendly?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Decidedly not."

"My kind of woman." Jeanne praised her, walking over to sit on a crate beside the bow.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you're the one standing here with the prize." He lifted the papers again, reading them out loud. "'Full pardon.'" The former commodore, who had been swabbing the deck nearby, immediately looked up from his work at those words. "'Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company.'" He scoffed, sauntering away as he stuffed them into his jacket. "As if I could be bought for such a low price."

Elizabeth quickly followed behind him. "Jack, the letters, give them back!" she demanded.

Jack stopped, folding his arms childishly over his chest. "No." he said, also in a rather childish manner. "Persuade me."

Elizabeth paused for a moment, thinking. Then she leaned over his shoulder speaking into his ear. "You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword?"

Jack smirked, slowly turning around. "As I said…" He stared her right in the face, his smirk growing. "Persuade me."

Jeanne, who was watching this from her current position, found herself with a nagging feeling growing in her mind, a sort of bothersome feeling that made her feel like wolverines were fighting in her stomach.

Elizabeth struggled to find her words, her eyes narrowing at him. She swiftly turned on her heel and went over to the bow. Jack watched her go for a moment, and then made a strange sort of grunting sound, making his way towards the helm. That didn't go as planned at all.

Jeanne glanced at Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye, noting the little smile that was dressing her face. At this time, the former commodore walked up to them, leaning back on the rail in between the two women. He addressed Elizabeth, though. "It's strange…" He grinned cheekily at the blonde. "There was a time when I would have given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me."

Elizabeth's smile wavered, and then dropped. "I don't know what you mean."

In response, Norrington's smile grew. "Oh, I think you do."

"Oh, don't be absurd." Elizabeth retorted, "I trust him, that's all."

Norrington looked at her and then chuckled, pushing himself up from the rail. As he walked away, he turned around to look at her. "So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the _Flying Dutchman_ in the first place?"

And with that, he was gone, leaving her to ponder his words.

By that statement, Jeanne assumed that Norrington and Elizabeth were once engaged. From the way he spoke, things didn't end well. Then she looked at Elizabeth, watching as she opened the compass. The needle spun around for a moment, stopping in the direction of the helm. She followed the little needle, only to see Jack standing there. Her jaw fell open a moment and in exasperation, she snapped the compass shut.

Jeanne had also seen the compass in action and that annoying feeling gnawed at her again. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. That bloody thing never works." She said, moreso to herself than to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed, sitting down on the barrel beside the hazel-eyed pirate. "Of course not." She looked at her. "You seem to know quite a bit about Beckett. Is it because you're a pirate?"

"No." She shook her head, but then looked up contemplatively. "Well, yes, in a manner of speaking. We've crossed paths a time or two."

"Ah, I see." Elizabeth smiled. "You know, you're one of the kinder pirates I've met in recent days."

Jeanne let out a little giggle at that. "That's just what your fiancé said. If you two hadn't managed to get in my good graces, you might not think so."

At the mention of Will, Elizabeth's face saddened a bit. She turned to look at Jeanne with a rather forlorn face. "Jeanne, last night you obviously knew more than you were letting on." The brunette froze. "Please, I need to know. How did Will end up on the _Flying Dutchman_?"

Mentally, Jeanne was kicking herself. Not only had she absent-mindedly mentioned Will, but she had completely forgotten about her little plan to stay away from Elizabeth until they got to Isla Cruces. Her brow ticked in slight irritation as she looked at Elizabeth's face—that was just unfair. She reached a hand up to rub the back of her neck. "Well…" she started to say.

"Jeanne!" she heard her name being called from across the deck.

Both women looked up to see Jack on the upper deck, motioning for her to come up there. Jeanne breathed a sigh of relief, rising to her feet. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but Jeanne put up a finger to silence her. "Hold that thought, dearie." She said before she speed-walked her way to the upper deck.

She had never been so happy Jack had called her in her life; his timing, as per the usual, was impeccable. She hopped up the stairs and walked up to the captain. "Aye?"

He made some hand gestures in Elizabeth's general direction. "Just what were you two talking about over there?"

"Nothing in particular." Jeanne shrugged her shoulders casually. "She just wanted to know how I knew Beckett."

Jack's face became serious for a moment as he looked down at her. "An inquiry I was going to make as well." He said, folding his arms over his chest. "How exactly _do_ you know him?"

"Well, after you _abandoned_ me," She smiled when she saw his face twitch at her statement, "I set out pirating on my own. A few years back when I was sailing near the Orient, the Company sent my sloop to the depths, so I marched into Beckett's office demanding a new one. He said I could either buy one from him or…"

Jack nodded with understanding as she held up her wrist. "Be marked as a pirate."

"Aye. Neither road led to anything worth the travel, so I chose a third route." She smirked proudly as she remembered what happened next, looking out at the deck. "I snuck to his shipyard in the dead of night and stole the ship he intended to sell me and up till recently it was mine." She giggled. "And, since I have been frequently sabotaging his cargo, the two of us are not exactly on friendly terms."

Jack's face washed over with astonishment at the actions depicted in her words. Not even he was fool-hardy enough to cross Beckett. At least not as casually as she appeared to. "Are you bloody insane?" he asked after a rather bewildered pause.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, her smirk turning flirtatious. "Well, I did learn from the best." she said, winking.

Jack rolled his eyes, but a quick little smile graced his face, most likely due to ego inflation. "Onto the real reason I called you here." His face turned serious again. "Have you said anything to Elizabeth regarding William's current fortunes?"

At that, she folded her arms over her chest, her gaze returning to the deck. "No, I haven't." She let out an exasperated sigh. "But, it's not as easy as you assume it to be."

Jack scoffed at that, the sound almost turning into a chuckle. He stepped over to her and slung an arm over her shoulders, leaning his head down to look her in the face. "My dear, lying has never been a problem for you." Jeanne's eyebrow arched. She wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment—a fact he knew and enjoyed. He smiled at her. "In fact, you do it quite effortlessly."

"There's never been a call for effort." She quipped, shrugging him off. "Lying to her actually makes me feel…" Her eyes shifted and she swallowed back the bile building in her throat. "Bad."

Jack snorted a little. "And just when did you grow a conscience?"

"That's what I asked myself last night." She sighed, "I don't know if I can take much more of this."

"Ah." Jack nodded his head, taking a step back from her. "If I may be so bold as to offer my assistance."

He walked over to a barrel and reached down into it. When he pulled up a bottle of rum, her eyes went wide. He walked over to her with his smile ever widening, pressing it into her hands. "Take the whole bottle." He said as he walked away from her. "You look as though you'll need it."

Jeanne watched his back as he left and then looked down at the bottle in her hands. It made her wonder. How did he know she had hidden that bottle there? He'd probably sniffed it out, the addict—not that she was one to talk. More importantly, did he know where the other two were hidden as well?

Then her thoughts turned serious again. She turned to look at Cotton, who was mopping the deck beside her. "You know, he may be right." She admitted, though it pained her so. "The only way I'll make it through this trip without a guilty…" She gagged on the next word, making a casual hand gesture, "Conscience is if I'm not sober enough to care. Makes sense, does it not?"

His parrot, of course, was the one to answer. "Batten down the hatches!" he squawked.

Jeanne stared at the bird blankly for a moment, not really making sense of what it said. "I'll… take that as a yes." She popped the cork off of the bottle. "Bottoms up."

Cotton watched as she took a long swig from the drink. The bird flapped its wings, squawking again. "Storm's a-comin'! Batten down the hatches!"

**Ana: Well there it is! It probably wasn't as funny as the original chapter, but I did my best trying to recreate it.**

**Ayu: I think they'll. I mean, you can barely remember this morning, let alone what happened in a chapter you wrote over three years ago.**

**Ana: That's tru—hey! (starts beating her up)**

**Hanah: We'll see you next time! :)**


	11. So That's Why She Doesn't Drink

**Ana: Hola! This chapter's title is the most to the point one I've come up with.**

**Hanah: She was bored, so she made coffee and ran around like an idiot then came up with the title.**

**Ayu: No. She ran around like an idiot into a wall, then came up with the title.**

**Hanah: Oh yeah. :)**

**Ana: Xx-.-x ...I'm standing right here you know...**

**Ayu/Hanah: (gulp) On with the story! Please!**

**Ana: I own nothing but Jeanne and all aspects surrounding her story. Pirates is completely... and totally... Disney...**

Chapter 11: So That's Why She Doesn't Drink

The _Black Pearl _was on its way to Isla Cruces, the location of the heart of Davy Jones. People swabbed the deck. People trimmed the sails. Everything was relatively typical, except for one small detail.

"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cads! Drink," she hiccupped, "Up me hearties, yo ho! Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo," She hiccupped again, "Ho, a pirate's life for meeeeeeeee!" Jeanne sang at the top of her lungs as she laughed, the last note in an operatic tone.

The crew watched the brunette dance around with wide eyes of pure shock. An unnatural smile plastered on her face and there was an odd, Jack-like stagger to her step. The crew couldn't believe their eyes, but every time they blinked, the sight was still there. Jeanne in an apocalyptic fit of happiness, parading around the deck to her own little beat. "My God, she's gone mad." Gibbs said as he steered the ship; he had never seen her with alcohol because he had left long before she came of age.

"What's gotten into 'er?" Pintel asked.

"Lalalalala." Jeanne sang about to take a drink from the bottle in her hand, but only a few drops touched her tongue. "Dammit! Why's the rum gone? Oh well." Another hiccup. "Moving onto the next one."

She chucked the empty bottle into the sea as she danced as best as she could over to the long boats. She reached down into one of them and pulled out a full bottle of rum, catching everybody's attention as she popped the cork. She began gulping this one down as well. "It's rum. Rum's gotten into her." Elizabeth said in shock and mild disappointment. "Who's the intelligent scoundrel who gave her rum?"

Jack began backing away slowly. Being said intelligent scoundrel and already not being on Elizabeth's best side was not the best combination.

Jeanne skipped over to Elizabeth, liquid splashing from the mouth of the new bottle as she staggered to a stop. She swayed a little bit, leaning closer to Elizabeth. "Hey, Liiiiz." She chirped, squinting; her vision was starting to double. "I didn't know you had a sister! The resemblance is uncanny. Tee hee hee!"

"Oh, good Lord." Elizabeth groaned, putting her face in her hands.

This sort of insanity continued for the next half hour. Seeing that there was still half a bottle left, Jeanne shrugged her shoulders and chugged the rest of it down, throwing the bottle into the sea. She then pirouetted across the deck rather clumsily and hit a crate, her knees buckling as she toppled over it. This hardly put a damper on her mood, for she saw another bottle of rum inside. She grabbed it and laughed, popping the cork and taking a swig. Next thing they knew, she was lying on her side and then rolling across the deck. All of this with the bottle still in her hand. "Whoo…!" she cheered as she rolled.

"How much longer is this going to go on?" Elizabeth asked, turning to glance at Jack.

"Don't fret, dearie." He answered, looking over at the madwoman with amusement. "It shouldn't last much longer."

* * *

"Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, dormez vous? Dormez vous?" Jeanne was swinging back and forth across the deck on a loose line that was hanging from the mast, singing this song for the fifth time in a row. "Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines. Din, din, don! Din, din, don!" She finished the last of her third bottle and then dropped it. "Look out belooow!"

The crew barely caught her sing-song warning and scrambled out of the way as the bottle shattered into a million pieces before them. They all glared at Jack, especially Elizabeth. It had been about an hour and they were all on the verge of migraine, if not suffering from one already. "For Jeanne, this actually is 'not much longer,' seeing as how it's not a holiday." He informed them. "Just be patient."

Norrington glowered at Jack. "I think we are all far past being patient, Mr. Sparrow." he grumbled.

Jack scrunched his nose at the former commodore. "_Captain_." he corrected him, making exuberant gestures to himself for emphasis. "Captain Sparrow."

Jeanne jumped from the rope and landed on the deck, her wobbly footing leading her to fall on her back with a few giggles. Then they abruptly halted and she looked intently at the sky. "Hey, guys." _Hiccup_. "Lookit." she gasped, pointing up at the clouds in the blue sky. "Oh, dear! The poor sheepses are drowning! Lambs overboard! Fetch the life preservers! Wash your boots! Chop chop! Or should I say _lamb,_" _Hiccup_, "Chop?"

Everybody stared at the drunken woman as she waved her arms and jumped around, yelling out the most random of orders, most of which did not make a lick of sense at this point. "Doesn't she ever tire out?" Elizabeth asked Jack, and then yawned. "I'm exhausted just watching her."

"Wait…" Jack said, eyeing Jeanne almost as if he were mentally timing her.

"For what?" Ragetti wanted to know.

Jack's face suddenly lit up. "For this." He answered, pointing at the drunken woman enthusiastically.

Jeanne turned around. "Hey, Jaaaack." She sang, a drunken, yet flirtatious smile dancing onto her face as she sauntered over to Jack. "You know that offer you made last night?" She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her, her smile growing. "I just might take you up on that—"

Jeanne stopped mid-sentence and began to sway back and forth. Then she fell forward into Jack's chest and her eyes closed; she had finally worn herself out and fallen into a drunken slumber. Jack grabbed her and lifted her up by the backs of her knees, throwing her over his shoulder. He smiled at the crew. "See? She's in a state of unconsciousness and very quiet and everyone is happy." he said, taking her into the captain's quarters and dropping her quite uncouthly on the window cushion—not that she could complain, being drunk and all. Then he walked back out to the deck, clapping his hands. "Now let's focus on getting to Isla Cruces, savvy?"

"Aye!" the crew cried enthusiastically.

Pintel and Ragetti, being the mischievous pirates they were, strayed from their stations and went to the galley, chuckling like children who knew they were doing something wrong and were enjoying it. They later returned, and in their hands were a feather and a small dish of gruel. They scampered across the deck and towards the captain's cabin. As Pintel reached for the doorknob, a shadow suddenly appeared over them. "You don't want to be doing that…"

They turned around to see Jack standing there, his arms folded over his chest. "C'mon!" Ragetti argued, "It's just a bit of fun!"

Jack shook his head. "You do not want to wake this particular girl. For, if you do, it will no doubt result in…"

He leaned in and whispered something that only the two of them could hear and their eyes widened. Pintel's lip was quivering as he took a step back from Jack. "She… she can really do that?" Ragetti asked fearfully.

"Yes, yes she—Oh!" Jack tapped his forehead with a small grin. "That is when you try to take Delilah from her. When you wake her, however…"

He whispered once again and the two pirates went white with terror. "That's not even possible!" Pintel exclaimed.

"Nothing is impossible, mate. I would tell you to ask the last poor soul who tried…" He smirked, pointing up to the sky, "But he's not in the position to be answering, savvy?"

The two pirates whimpered and dropped their possessions, frozen with fear. Once the shock wore off, however, they went running back to their stations as quickly as their feet would allow.

In the cabin, Jeanne lay asleep. She groaned and turned over onto her side. And then turned over again, her peaceful expression twisting with discomfort. The dream she was having was obviously less than sweet.

_She was standing alone in the captain's cabin next to a large, oblong window. It was wide open, giving her a perfect view of the sea. _Where am I?_ She asked herself, taking a step closer to the window._

_Suddenly, a huge tentacle flew out of the water, making her jump. She reached towards her hip for her sword, only to find that Delilah was gone. When she looked back up, the tentacle was coming towards her. She turned to run in the opposite direction only to have the tentacle wrap around her ankle, tripping her. She kicked and struggled as she felt herself being dragged along the floor. "No! Let me go! Somebody help me!" she screamed out, trying to get a grip onto the floor only to have her nails scratch against it. "HELP—"_

_Her words were cut off as she was pulled into the sea, the salty water filling her mouth and her lungs. Her heart was the only sound she could hear, pounding wildly and loudly in panic. She reached up, trying to get to the surface that only grew farther away. Then her heartbeat gradually began to slow. The light of the sun glittering on the water was fading, darkness coming in from the corners of her vision as she felt the life slipping out of her. Silence reigning… Her heart stopping…_

Jeanne hazel eyes snapped open and she took in a huge gasp of air as the dream ended. A cold sweat beaded on her now pallid skin and her breaths fell sharp and uneven. Her limbs were rigid and her eyes zipped around as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Waves of relaxation coursed through her when she saw that she was laying in the captain's cabin. That was a truly disturbing dream; aside from the fact that it was in monochrome, she had died. It had all felt so real, so final.

She sat bolt upright, then grabbed her head as a migraine rattled her brain like a maraca. "Ugh… I feel as if I've come home from work." she said to no one in particular, and then immediately fell to the floor as she tried to stand up, still a tiny bit intoxicated.

She stayed down for a little while, trying to recover her bearings. Once she was confident that the floorboards were not laughing at her, she pushed herself up and wobbled over to the door, turning the knob and pulling it open. She came out onto the deck to see Elizabeth and Jack sitting on the steps in front of her, chatting. Elizabeth had a bottle of rum in her hand and took a sip as Jack spoke. Something about performing a marriage. Jeanne hiccupped a bit, mostly in surprise this time. "No, thank you." She heard Elizabeth say, passing the bottle to Jack and walking away.

Jeanne eyed that bottle the way a child eyed the finest cake in the pastry shop. She jumped excitably for it, only to have Jack get up and walk away with it, asking Elizabeth, "Why not?"

Before she truly had time to realize the bottle was gone, Jeanne tumbled down the short flight of stairs, landing face-first on the deck. "So close!" She said, getting up and following Jack.

Jack continued speaking to Elizabeth, casually, yet expertly dodging his former protégée's hands as he did so. "After all we are very much alike. You and I. I and you. Us." he remarked, lifting the bottle each time Jeanne jumped for it.

"Oh, except for a sense of honor, decency a-and a moral center." Elizabeth countered, and then looked him up and down, adding, "And personal hygiene."

Jack raised the bottle high and sniffed his underarm as he did so. "Trifles!"

"Give it!" cried a frustrated Jeanne, still jumping for the bottle of rum.

"You will come over to my side. I know it." Jack continued, ignoring Jeanne's pleas and moving the bottle each time she tried to reach for it.

"You seem very certain." Elizabeth scoffed.

"One word, love. Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist."

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth asked flatly.

Jack was silent and still for a moment, looking rather insulted. Which gave Jeanne the perfect opportunity to snatch the bottle from him. "My compass works fine." He replied spitefully, so wrapped up in that that he didn't notice the bottle was gone.

"Because you and I _are_ alike, and there will come a moment when you will have a chance to show it." Elizabeth gave him a serious look. "To do the right thing."

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Jack responded, walking towards the rail.

Jeanne got onto another barrel and watched the show before her as she took another drink from the bottle. She had begun to tune back in upon Elizabeth saying the word, "Curiosity." She looked up at him seductively, making Jeanne raise an eyebrow. "You're going to want it. A chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist." She smiled and moved closer to him, faces less than a foot apart. "You're going to want to know what it tastes like…"

Jack moved even closer to her, bringing both of Jeanne's eyebrows to attention. "I _do_ want to know what it tastes like." He admitted.

"But seeing as you're a good man," Jack reached up to caress her face, "I know you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor…"

Jeanne gasped, or attempted to. It came out as a hiccup. Watching this little scene, she felt this uncontrollable urge to smash the bottle in her hand into Elizabeth's head. Or into Jack's. She couldn't decide which one. What's worse, she couldn't figure out where this urge had suddenly come from. Then the black spot reappeared on Jack's hand and he drew back from Elizabeth's face upon seeing it, clenching his hand into a fist.

She nodded at him in approval, not knowing the actual reason he drew back, but approving of it nonetheless. "I'm proud of you Jack."

"Land ho!" Gibbs shouted across the deck.

Elizabeth darted off, leaving Jack standing there. He turned around, standing silently for a moment before declaring "I want my jar of dirt."

Jeanne took one last quick drink and then set the bottle down and walked over to him. "I suppose I should tag along with you." she said as he passed.

"I suppose you should stay here." he turned her down quickly, going to get his jar of dirt. "You are of no use to anyone in your current condition."

She watched him as he walked out of her line of vision. Which meant she was also out of his line of vision. Suddenly, she had an epiphany, and it clearly showed on her face. Elizabeth walked past her, and then turned back to look at her. "Jeanne. Are you alright?" she asked.

Jeanne snapped out of her daze. "Hmm? Oh, yes." she said, following her to the longboat with a smirk. "Just ignoring someone's suggestion."

Loopholes were an ever so wonderful thing.

**Ana: Wow. Tipsy Jeanne's even scarier than regular Jeanne.**

**Hanah: Please. They haven't seen scary until they've tried to wake you up in the morning.**

**Ayu: Outdoor Ed... Scary memories...XD**

**Ana: I'm gonna hit you... Both of you...**

**Ayu: Please review.**

**Hanah: Hasta luego!**

**Ana: And y'all stole my lines, too!**


	12. Insanity on Isla Cruces

**Ana: Well, it's chapter 12. I love this chapter!**

**Hanah: It's hilarious!**

**Ayu: It's crazy!**

**Ana/Ayu/Hanah: It's completely insane, giving it the title Insanity on Isla Cruces!**

**Disclaimer: Me only own Jeanne and the insanity that comes with her.**

Chapter 12: Insanity on Isla Cruces

Jack, Jeanne, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel and Ragetti were all piled into a longboat as Pintel and Ragetti rowed towards the shore. Jeanne was sitting on the bottom of the boat in front of Elizabeth and the former commodore. "I thought I told you to stay on the _Pearl_." Jack said without turning around to look at her.

"Actually, you _supposed_ I should stay on the _Pearl_." Jeanne disagreed, smiling and perching her elbow on Elizabeth's knee. "I simply decided to ignore your suggestion."

"… Touché." Jack nodded, slightly proud of the loop hole she had discovered. Maybe she had learned a thing or two from him after all.

"You're rowing too fast." Pintel said to Ragetti, struggling to keep up with him.

"You're rowing too slow." Ragetti said back, keeping his speedy pace. "We don't want the Kraken to catch us."

Jack flinched at the mention of the Kraken. "I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Kraken anyway. Always heard it pronounced _Krayken_."

"Oh, with a long 'a'?"

"Uh-huh."

"No, no, no." Ragetti shook his head, "_Krocken_is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and _Kracken_ is closer to that."

"But we ain't original Scandinavians, are we?" Pintel argued, "Krayken!"

"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants!" Ragetti shot back.

Elizabeth and Norrington exchanged confused looks. Jeanne sat with that now trademarked irritated look of hers. _Are they really discussing this? Those idiots..._ she thought.

Soon, they reached the shore. Jack, Jeanne, Elizabeth and Norrington all stepped out of the boat. Norrington grabbed two shovels and Jack pulled his coat off and set his jar of dirt in the boat. "Guard the boat, mind the tide." He told Pintel and Ragetti. "And don't touch my dirt."

On the beach, Jeanne was looking down at the sand and spotted a conch shell, picking it up and playing with it. Elizabeth was walking around with the compass. Once again, the needle was pointing towards Jack. Elizabeth shook it repeatedly, then threw it to the ground in frustration and sat down beside it. "It doesn't work! And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!"

Jack looked at the spinning needle as it came to a stop. "Yes it does… You're sitting on it." He stated.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Beg pardon?"

"Move."

Jack waved his hands to get Elizabeth to stand and whistled for Norrington to start digging. Elizabeth stood idly, her foot bouncing as shed waited impatiently. Jack sat down, meditating. Jeanne continued playing with the conch as Norrington was digging, looking inside it. Suddenly, a crab claw reached out at her, making her scream and throw it across the beach upon instinct.

Then, everybody heard a loud thump. Jeanne, in her slight impairment, thought it was because of the shell landing, but turned to see Norrington had stopped digging. Jack broke his meditation and opened his eyes. Norrington pulled the shovel out of the ground as Jack, Elizabeth and Jeanne walked over. The four of them peered down into the hole. They then brushed some sand of a fairly large box and lifted it out. Jack grabbed the shovel to break the lock and then opened it. Inside, there was a large amount of worn papers, love letters by the looks of it. Jeanne picked one of the papers up. "There's nothing in here but pale parchment…" she said, slightly disappointed.

Under the papers, however, was a chest of smaller size. Jack was the one that pulled it out. Slowly, all of them leaned in, pressing their ears to the chest. At first, they heard nothing. Then they heard a faint, steady thumping. A heartbeat. The sound surprised them quite a bit. "It's real..." Elizabeth said in awe.

Norrington turned to Jack. "You actually were telling the truth."

"I do that quite a lot and yet people are always surprised." Jack responded nonchalantly.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but was surprised to hear her words from a different voice than her own. "With good reason!" said a familiar voice from behind them, making her shoulders jump to her ears.

She and Elizabeth turned around and saw Will standing on the beach. "Will." both breathed.

"Will!" Jeanne jumped up immediately and ran up to Will and threw her arms around him. "Oh, you're alive!" she cried as he hugged her back, "I knew it! Fish _do_ drive carriages!"

Will took a step back and looked down at her quizzically, thinking that she'd gotten too much sun, then he laughed as he hugged her again. He had almost missed her randomness. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Elizabeth came running towards Will. "You're alright. Thank God!" Jeanne let him go and stepped to the side to avoid getting sandwiched between the two as she hugged him. "I came to find you."

The two of them shared a loving kiss. Norrington looked down, wishing that it was him that was with Elizabeth. Jeanne clasped her hands together, bringing them to her face and smiling in a somewhat over-exaggerated way. "That's so romantic. You're together again."

Will's nose twitched and his eyes opened as he separated from his lover. He looked right at Jeanne, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he sniffed the air again. Judging by the scent and her unusual amount of positivity on romance, there was only one explanation. "You've been drinking."

"Of course not." She fibbed, a trace hiccup escaping her. "Only one bottle." Will gave her a look. "Or two…" He arched an eyebrow and she cracked, groaning. "Three and a half! I'm a bloody barmaid, what do you want from me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked Will after a long while of looking at him in disbelief.

Will turned his attention to Jack, but kept his arms around Elizabeth. "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

Jack smiled. "Not so easy, is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks Jack."

"You do?" Jack asked, confused as well as cautious.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…" Will began.

He gave Will a nasty look. "What?" Elizabeth demanded, glaring at him in shock.

"What?" he mimicked her, avoiding eye contact.

"I was reunited with my father." Will finished.

Jeanne remembered the talk she and Will had had on the way to Tia Dalma's, and her eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" He gave her a small grin with a nod and she smiled back. "That's wonderful, Will."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome, then." Jack said.

Elizabeth let go of Will and stormed over to Jack. "Everything you said to me, every word was a lie?"

"Pretty much." Jack admitted, shrugging, "Time and tide, love."

"Hm…" Jeanne shook her head in disappointment, scraping one index finger over the other. "You ought to be ashamed, Jack."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh, do not play the angel. You lied to me, too!"

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not playing the angel; I am simply the lesser of two evils. Let's look over the facts shall we?" Jeanne said as her lips curled into a smirk, putting a finger up and starting to pace. "I didn't say anything regarding the subject, therefore I wasn't really lying. I intended to tell you the truth from the beginning. Jack, here," She stopped beside him as she said his name, wrapping and arm around his shoulders and shifting her weight to one foot, "Just couldn't accept that I could possibly keep him from doing what he does best."

She shook her head and pinched Jack's cheek, and then threw a dramatic hand to her forehead. "To ensure that I'd keep my mouth shut, he gave me rum, in blatant disregard to the fact that he knows I have a… _slight_ fondness for the drink and usually can't stop after the first sip and turn into a complete moron, to put it simply. So really," She let him go and twirled around in front of him, her hands falling to their usual place on her hips, "He's still the one at fault, here, no?"

Jack gave his former protégée the same look he had given Will. "Traitorous wench…"

Jeanne's smirk grew and she shrugged, winking at him over her shoulder. "Mr. Pot, Mrs. Kettle. Pleasure to meet you." She teased him melodiously.

Jack rolled his eyes at her and, out of his peripheral, saw Will kneeling next to the chest, the key in hand. "Oi! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will answered.

Jack pulled out his sword and held the blade out at Will. "I can't let you do that, William. If Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will sat for a moment and then slowly stood up. "Now if you please." Jack held out his hand. "The key."

Will was stationary, then suddenly reached behind him and whipping out Elizabeth's sword, surprising her. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

Another sword was drawn, this one belonging to Norrington, who pointed it at Will. "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." Obviously, he wasn't.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually—" Jack started to say.

He was cut off by the shifting of the swords, Norrington's pointed at him and Will's pointed at Norrington. Jack hesitated then pointed his sword at Will, completing the triangle. Jeanne took a step back, not wanting to lose her own sword, as Norrington spoke again. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest." He explained. "I deliver it, I get my life back."

Jack smiled. "Ah… The dark side of ambition."

He smiled darkly. "I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

Norrington made the first move, starting a three-way sword fight for the key. Elizabeth and Jeanne followed the action as the fight proceeded down the beach. Will was kicked to the ground by Jack. "Will!" Elizabeth shouted as both girls ran up to him.

"Guard the chest." He told them, getting up and running back to the fight.

"Aye!" Jeanne ran off to guard it.

"No!" Elizabeth argued, following Will.

Jeanne was standing with one foot on the chest, watching Elizabeth yelling at the dueling men. Actually, she was contemplating doing the very thing that had sparked this fight in the first place. She looked down at the chest beneath her foot, thinking of its contents and what she could do with it.

The heart of Davy Jones. In her control. Oh, the possibilities. She liked the idea of using the heart to get Beckett off of her trail. Permanently. She also found a fancy in leaving him alive to watch her do whatever she wanted while he was powerless to stop her. That worked, too. Using the _Dutchman_ as a flagship would give her a major edge as a pirate and easily make her the most powerful woman in the world. She smirked to herself as many more ideas along those lines came to mind.

Suddenly, she got a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She put over her mouth as said feeling began working its way up, taking on the flavor of bile. _Oh no… Damn!__ Not now! _She thought, taking her foot off the chest and ran over to a nearby patch of bushes and vomited heavily.

Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh, hoping the brunette would give her some form of support. "Jeanne, help me!" Gaining no response, she turned around, "Jeanne?"

She was only answered with horrid retching and saw Jeanne bent over the bushes, puking her brains into them. That was the final straw for Elizabeth and she let out let out a roar of frustration. "That's it! That is it!" She turned back to the fight. "I've had it!" she shouted at the squabbling men, coming to her wit's end. "I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked _pirates_!"

She began to throw things at the trio as Ragetti and Pintel came upon this insane scene. "How'd this go all screwy?" Pintel asked his friend.

"Well, each wants the chest for himself, don't it?" Ragetti began explaining, "Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor. Ol' Jack's looking to trade it to save his own skin. And Turner there, I think, is trying to settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father."

"Sad." Pintel said, Ragetti nodding in agreement. "That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny."

Ragetti clicked his tongue a couple of times. "Terrible temptation."

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path."

The two of them looked at each other, exchanging mischievous grins, and then headed for the chest. As they ran to it, Ragetti remembered something. A wave of fear crossed his face. "Wait. Turner sent Miss Monroe to guard it."

They came to the chest and saw Jeanne, who had finally sat up and was breathing heavily. Then, she bent over again and started round two of retching. "I don't think she'll mind much." Pintel said with a smirk as the two of them picked up the chest.

As Jeanne was vomiting, Elizabeth was still trying to get the men's attention. It was time to bring out her fool-proof technique. "Oh…" she cried dramatically, raising a hand to her forehead, "Oh! The heat!"

She fell to the ground, opening one eye to see if they had noticed. They were still fighting. She sighed, then sat up and crossed her arms. Jeanne came over and lay down next to her, now feeling better, but rather exhausted after having emptied herself completely. Suddenly, she sat up and turned to where the chest once sat. "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth looked at the spot where the chest once sat, then saw Pintel and Ragetti running into the jungle with it. Jeanne saw this as well. The two women looked at each other, then jumped up and ran after the pirate duo. About ten yards into the forest, there was a small fork, one path leading left and the other leading right. "This way!" they both shouted to each other, running in opposite directions.

Jeanne had darted down the path to the right, not realizing that Elizabeth had gone the other way. "Keep up with me, now, Elizabeth!" she called, glancing over her shoulder and noticing that Elizabeth wasn't there. She skidded to a halt, cursing under her breath. "She went the wrong way! …Or did _I_ go the wrong way?" She groaned. "It's bad either way you slice it!"

Just then, the toll of a large bell echoed over the island. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she sped off towards the sound. She ended up in an old burial plot with what looked like a run-down chapel overlooking it. That wasn't what held her attention, though. What did hold her attention was the sight of Will and Norrington fighting on top of a mill wheel. Which was rolling away. With Jack's legs sticking out of it. She stared at this confusing scene for a moment, mouth agape. Then, she did what any sensible pirate would do. She chased it down. Wherever that key was going, she was going with it.

As she began to catch up, Jack abruptly fell out of the wheel in front of her, unconscious. She, in turn, jumped over him and ran beside the wheel. She ran there for a short time, trying to time when she should enter it. At just the right time, she jumped inside and ran with it, ducking quickly when the same beam that hit Jack nearly smacked her in the face. The next time that beam came around she grabbed it and pulled herself onto it, now sitting on it and rolling with the wheel. As she revolved, she looked up and saw Will. "Will!" she called as she passed under him.

Will looked down briefly and saw Jeanne below him. "Jeanne!" he exclaimed in surprise, continuing his fight with Norrington as he conversed with her, "I thought you were supposed to be guarding the chest!"

"Right! About that!" She talked each time she passed under him. "It may have been! Taken!"

"It was taken?" he asked in a shout. "I told you to watch it!"

She narrowed her eyes up at him. "Don't you get! Snippy! With me, William!"

"The chest!" he reminded her, dodging a strike from Norrington.

"I'm working on it!" For her own purposes, of course, but she was working on it. "You just! Get the key—"

She stopped when she saw the key hanging on a nail in front of her. She leaned back on the beam and was now holding herself on it using her legs. Rocking her body, she reached and grabbed the leather strap the key was on, pulling it off the nail. "Yes!"

"Marvelous job, dearie." said a familiar voice below her. She shifted on the beam, now hanging by her legs, and saw Jack running inside the wheel again. "Now, if I were in your place, I would give that key to my mentor."

"Good to know." She smiled innocently at him and put the key around her neck, shrugging her shoulders. "But you're not my mentor anymore, are you?"

Jeanne heard a sword being drawn and saw it belonged to Jack. She winked at him, and then rocked herself back and forth and grabbed onto another beam, swinging herself over to it. Grasping it in her hands, she swung over to another one, hanging by her legs again. This put her in the higher part of the wheel, where she could avoid Jack getting the key. However, as the wheel rolled, she ended up coming back down, right in front of him.

Her smile grew wider and Delilah was immediately in hand as she flipped down in front of him. She'd always wanted a real fight with Jack. Under better circumstances, yes, but their current position just made the fight more exciting. Jack made the first move, which she deflected with ease and returned. His sword came up to block hers and he slashed at her torso; luckily, she managed to grab onto one of the beams and weave herself into another section of the wheel before she a nice gash in her stomach. Then she tucked herself under another beam to make a cut for his legs, only to find it deflected and returned. The sound of steel hitting steel rang out in the forest as the two engaged in a skillful parry.

Jack could not help but be proud of her. Even with her intoxication, Jeanne was matching him move for move, using most of the techniques he taught her. "You've improved since we dueled last." Jack smirked at her, slicing at her head. "I'm impressed."

"I was thinking the same of you." Jeanne smirked back as dodged. "Six years makes a difference, now, doesn't it?" She taunted him, aiming a kick towards his head.

Jack ducked out of the way. Jeanne readied to make another strike when Will fell in front of her, surprising her and making her fall. She put up her sword to block a blow to her face. "Easy, Jack. You almost got me there." She said, almost surprised by that. Will quickly jumped inside the wheel and reached down, snatching the key from Jeanne's neck as Jack's sword came in between them. "Hey!" she cried in protest.

Will blocked an attack that was meant for her, pushing Jack back. "Get. The chest." Will told her sharply, now parrying with Jack.

She growled at him as another sword came down, this one belonging to Norrington. He jumped in the wheel as well, another quarrel beginning. However, Jeanne wanted no part in this one and sheathed her sword. Even if Will had the key, she'd still have power over all of them if she had the chest. "Going up!" She timed herself and jumped, grabbing onto another beam and riding it up the wheel.

She pulled herself up to the outside and stood up on it and jumped, grabbing onto a tree trunk and sliding down it. She shook her hands vigorously once she was on the ground as they were burned from the slide. She was about to start running in the opposite direction in which she came when she was nearly bowled over by Davy Jones' hermit-headed henchman, the chest in hand. The brunette pirate stood for a moment, in slight shock, then heard shouts from behind her. Turning around, she saw Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth fighting Davy Jones' crew as they ran. Jeanne whipped out Delilah once again and joined them. "Where've you been, poppet?" Pintel asked.

"_Don't_ call me poppet!" Jeanne snapped, slashing one of the sea pirates in the chest. "Anyways, long story short, one of Jones' men ran off with the chest."

"Which way?" Elizabeth asked, kicking a pirate.

"Follow me!"

Jeanne sheathed her sword, then jumped to the front and led the way. She knew she was leading other people to the chest, but she could easily take it from these three. The crew continued running after them and every now and again, they'd stop for a small quarrel. Then they looked ahead of them and saw the chest on the ground, the key in the lock. "The chest!" Ragetti shouted.

A couple of crew members lunged at them. Elizabeth flipped her swords back and stabbed them through the chest. As they all ran, Ragetti and Pintel bent down and grabbed the chest and they all proceeded out of the forest, the sea pirates tirelessly pursuing them. Jeanne couldn't help but scoff, wondering if being chased through a forest was going to become a regular part of her life.

They came out of the forest and were back at the beach. "Morons!" Jeanne said to Pintel and Ragetti as she rammed her sword through a pirate and slicing him from the inside-out, kicking another one behind her. "Take the chest to the boat!" She whipped around to keep fighting and her eyes went wide as she saw the wheel coming right at her. "AH!"

Everyone stopped to see the wheel roll by, but Jeanne was now in Jack's previous position. And stuck there. _Oh,_ w_hy, why, why did I ever let him mentor me?_ She asked herself, beginning to get bit dizzy, _It has yet to have actually helped me!_

The wheel slowed to a stop and fell on its side. Norrington and Will pushed themselves out, hardly able to stand. Will looked up and saw the ongoing fight, remembering his need to rejoin it. "Right…" He attempted to walk over to it, falling instead.

Jeanne was trying to pull herself out of the hole she was somehow caught in, having no luck at the moment. She looked over at the longboat and saw Norrington, shaking something out of Jack's coat. She squinted her eyes and saw they were the Letters of Marque. She quickly turned her attention back to her own situation so she could stop him, not noticing him stuffing something else into his shirt…

Will was finally able to stand up and saw Pintel and Ragetti pushing the boat out into the water. He ran over and stopped the boat, his sword extended towards them. They reached for their own swords, only patting their sides. They'd left them with Elizabeth. Instead, they grabbed a fishnet and an oar from the boat to fight with. "Come on, Turner!"

Jeanne finally wriggled herself out and was running towards the boat when saw Will holding the chest. Then she saw Jack sneaking up behind him with an oar. "Will!" she called, "Look out for—" Will was abruptly smacked over the head by Jack. "Ooh…"

Elizabeth ran over to Will, Jeanne arriving at that moment. "Leave him lie!" Jack advised Elizabeth. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

Jeanne looked as if she were considering it, but one steely glance from Elizabeth squelched the impulse.

This was a bit of a situation. The _Dutchman_'s crew was now closing in on them and they we're horribly outnumbered. "We're not getting out of this…" Elizabeth said.

"Not with the chest." Norrington grabbed it from the boat. "Into the boat."

"You're mad—out of your bloody head!" Both Elizabeth and Jeanne shouted at him.

"Don't wait for me." he told them.

He ran off with the chest, the monstrous crew chasing after him. "I-I say we respect his final wish." Jack said.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed.

Elizabeth and Jeanne carefully lifted Will into the boat and the group rowed away from the island as fast as they could.

**Ana: Dang! This is the longest chapter I've ever written but it was worth it.**

**Ayu: Poor Norrington... What an idiot.**

**Hanah: But he's my idiot :) (starts daydreaming)**

**Ana/Ayu: Weirdo... Please review!**

**Ana: Hasta!**

**Ayu: Luego!**


	13. Final Battle: Pearl vs Dutchman

**Ana: Wow. I can't believe that after this there's only one more chapter.**

**Hanah: Seems like only yesterday you showed this to us.**

**Ayu: Yeah... Then, I was really on your case about it.**

**Ana: That was kinda fun, being annoyed. But enough reminiscing. Let's get to it!**

**Ayu: Ana owns nothing except for Jeanne :)**

**Hanah: Action! Oh, and Ana was watching Naruto when she came up with the title...**

**Ana: BELIEVE IT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jeanne and all aspects surrounding her story**

Chapter 13: The Final Battle: _Pearl_ vs. _Dutchman_!

Will's slumber was disturbed by the sound of feet shuffling around him and a hand gently weaving its way through his brown locks, but moreso the first one than the second. He opened his eyes, at first seeing only bleary figures moving by. When his vision finally cleared, he found that he was looking up at his fiancée, who held his head in her lap. They exchanged a small smile seeing each other. His eyes scrolled over to see that Jeanne was sitting Indian-style beside him with her chin resting in her palm. "Welcome back." She said, she said with a small smirk.

"What happened to the chest?" he asked her.

"Norrington took it to draw them off." Elizabeth answered.

"What an idiot…" Jeanne mumbled, gaining a chilly stare from Elizabeth. She looked at her innocently, unfazed by the look. "What?"

"That idiot saved our lives, Jeanne." She scolded the other woman.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and thought to herself, _Note how you still called him an idiot…_

Will chuckled, sitting up. Jack walked across the deck. "Where's the commodore?" Gibbs asked the captain.

"Fell behind." Jack responded nonchalantly as he passed.

"My prayers be with him…" He shrugged it off not a moment later and followed after his captain. "Best not wallow in our grief." He smiled, "The bright side is you're back and made it off free and clear."

As he said that, the _Flying Dutchman _practically jumped out of the water, her captain looking as fierce as ever. Will, Elizabeth and Jeanne stood up when they heard the loud sound and came face to face with the ship. They all paled at the sight. Gibbs' eyes widened and he made a cross over himself. "Lord on high… Deliver us." He breathed.

Jack stepped forward with a carefree grin on his face, the jar of dirt in hand. "I'll handle this, mate. Oi! Fish face! Lose something? Hey, scungilli—" He tripped over his own feet and tumbled messily down the stairs, making everyone on the _Black Pearl _wince. Jack's hands popped up over the rail, the jar still intact. "Got it!"

"Idiot." Jeanne shook her head, disappointed once again. That seemed to be her insult of choice today.

Jack popped back to his feet, walking across the deck as he continued to taunt Jones. "So you've come to negotiate have you, you slimy git? Look what I've got. I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt!" He sang teasingly as he held it in the air, "And guess what's inside it!"

Jeanne smacked her forehead at his childish stupidity. Clearly, Jones had had enough of it as well. "Enough!" her snarled.

The cannons then came out of the bow, making Jack's facial expression change entirely as he froze. "Hard to starboard." He said after standing there a moment.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth repeated the order in a shout.

"Brace up the fore yard!" Will yelled.

"Let's get this hunk of wood out of range, _vite, vite, vite!_" Jeanne followed, running across the deck to help the crew. "Move it, men!"

The cannons of the _Dutchman_fired off, blowing various holes in the _Pearl_. The crew didn't make any attempt to fight back, knowing they were clearly outgunned in this case. Right now, their goal was getting out of range. Pintel and Ragetti looked through a huge hole in the captain's quarters and saw the rival ship pursuing them. "She's on us!" Pintel shouted.

The triple guns then came out of the _Dutchman_'s bow, presenting more problems for the crew. Jack had now taken over the wheel and gradually, the _Pearl_ was pulling out of the _Dutchman_'s firing range. Jeanne climbed onto one of the rope webs on the side of the ship and saw that Jones' ship was getting farther away. "Hey!" She motioned for her friends to come over as she pointed at the ship.

Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs ran over to where she was and saw the ship, shrinking as it got farther away. "She's falling behind." Elizabeth noted.

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs rejoiced.

"We're the faster?" Will asked.

"Against the wind, the _Dutchman_ beats us." Gibbs explained. "That's how she takes her prey. But _with_ the wind…"

"We rob her advantage." Will summed it up.

"Aye."

Jeanne, Elizabeth and Gibbs darted off as Will continued looking at the ship as it slowed down, then stopped completely. Marty looked out from his perch in the ropes. "They're givin' up!" He cheered, pumping his fist into the air, "Yeah!"

The rest of the crew erupted in cheers as well. Pintel and Ragetti even started to dance out of happiness. Jeanne hopped up and down beside Elizabeth. Will stalked over to Jack, his face serious. "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her." He told Jack, his face darkening with determination. "We should turn and fight!"

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack asked casually, setting the jar of dirt on the rail and patting it. "All one needs is the proper leverage…"

In an instant, it felt like there was a massive earthquake on the ship. Elizabeth and Jeanne ended up falling forward when the ship shook, their foreheads crashing together and sending them falling back onto the deck. The jar of dirt fell off of the rail and shattered on the lower deck, the dirt strewn about everywhere. Jack rushed down to the scattered contents, desperately sifting through the dirt and glass in search of the heart. There was only one problem: It wasn't there. "Where is it?" he dug through it more frantically. "Where is the thump-thump?" He asked as he dug more frantically.

"Hell's bells!" Jeanne shouted as she sprang to her feet, rubbing her sore forehead and looking into the water, "What the _bloody_ hell was that?"

"We must've hit a reef!" Lejon said.

Will went wide-eyed, that assumption chilling him to the bone as he relived what happened to him before he arrived on Isla Cruces. "No… It's not a reef!" He yanked Elizabeth and Jeanne back, "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth questioned, slight worry in her voice as she clung to her fiancé.

"The Kraken." Jack's head immediately arose at that as Will turned to the crew, "To arms!"

Jack's face bore a frightened expression. Jeanne scoffed. "How bad can it be?" she asked nobody in particular, trying to make light of the situation. Even though she knew the story, she still refused to acknowledge it as a threat.

"_Very_ bad." Will informed her a serious edge to his tone, grabbing a sword from a barrel, "It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before. Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!"

Crew members began rushing to the cannons loading them up. On deck, the rest of the crew members including Jeanne and Elizabeth were armed with spears. The Kraken's tentacles were now emerging from the sea. Will went below deck to the gun runners. "Easy, boys!"

The tentacles began climbing higher, frightening both women a bit. "Will?" Elizabeth called, backing up a bit.

"Steady… Steady…"

"Anytime, now, William." Jeanne was the next to call.

"Hold… Hold…" Will told the crew members.

The tentacles rose even higher. "Will!" both women cried.

"Give the bloody order already!" Jeanne shouted.

"Fire!" Will ordered at last.

The cannons went off, each cannonball making contact the oceanic beast, making it rear back from the severe wounds. A few of the tentacles slammed onto the deck in an angry thrash. Jeanne saw one of them coming towards Elizabeth, making her hazel eyes go wide. "Liz!" she cried.

Elizabeth barely had time to register the warning before she was abruptly shoved onto the deck, landing flat on her stomach. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Jeanne whirl around and shove a spear into one of the Kraken's tentacles, skillfully rolling out of the way when it violently recoiled to join the other limbs as they retreated back into the water. A low growl resounded through the ocean, a testament to its obvious pain.

Elizabeth released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, taking in a few sharp pants to regain some semblance of oxygen. She looked over at the brunette, who looked as calm and fierce as ever. "You may have just saved my life." The blonde said.

Jeanne dusted herself off, extending a hand to her friend—yes, friend—with a grin. "Lady, you're part of the Monroe clan now," she informed her, "And we look after our own."

Elizabeth smiled back and grasped the hand offered to her, getting to her feet. Suddenly they heard fast footsteps approaching them, turning to see Will coming towards them. He put a hand at both of their backs and kept on walking. "It'll be back." he said, guiding them towards the longboats. "We have to get off the ship."

"There's no boats." Elizabeth said.

She was right. The boats had all been smashed practically to splinters. Will stood there for a moment, and then saw a rolling keg of gunpowder go across the deck, giving him another idea. He turned to the crew, pointing a finger at them. "Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" he picked up a rifle and handed it to Elizabeth, "Whatever you do, don't miss."

She nodded, obviously catching on to his plan. "As soon as you're clear."

"Right." Jeanne rubbed her hands together deviously. "Let's get this fish fry goi—"

Will grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Go the captain's quarters." He cut her off, making her head whip around to him.

"What? No! Absolutely not!" she exclaimed unhappily.

He turned to look at her, his face gravely serious. Truth be told, he had come to love this woman and all her quirks and right now, he just wanted to get her out of harm's way. "For your own safety, hide in there." He repeated his order, his brows knitting together. "If something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself."

He says this to her and not to his own fiancée, who he trusts to possibly blow him up? What kind of sense did that make? None was her answer, and it only served to get her peeved.

"I can handle myself quite well in combat and I've come much too far to just run off and hide somewhere! Why should I?" She asked, now planting her hands on her hips, "Give me one reason! And it had better be a damned good one!"

"The agreement we made at the start of this trip." He said simply, his brows lowering over his eyes.

The young woman thought for a moment, then rolled her eyes as she remembered. "That I'd do what you said, when you said it. Without question…" She turned on her heel and stormed off muttering, "I'll hide in the bloody cabin…"

If it would give him peace of mind and, really, prevent her from having to do any work, who was she to argue? For now, the fact that she'd had her fingers crossed would remain her little secret.

Jeanne irritably made her way to the captain's quarters. The window in which she usually lounged was replaced by a gaping hole and splintered wood and glass littered the floor she was standing on. She looked at the cabin's demolished state and wondered why Will would tell her to hide in such a place with absolutely no suitable hiding spots left. She just stood there with her arms crossed and shrugged her shoulders. _What's the worst that can happen?_She thought.

In that moment, the air became absolutely still, too still to be normal. Through the hole in the cabin, she saw the Kraken's tentacles coming out of the water. Now worried, Jeanne looked around the room for anything that wasn't splintered and found that the desk was, miraculously, still intact. She dove under it, and then poked her head around the corner, seeing the tentacles climbing higher. This situation seemed awfully familiar to her. She quickly pulled her head back behind the desk, her heart pounding so hard she could practically feel it smacking against her rib cage. She sat rigid as stone, hoping the beast wouldn't come to where she was. Suddenly, that hope was shattered. Literally.

In a loud crash, one of the Kraken's tentacles smashed through the desk, just inches from her body. "Will!" she shrieked.

Jeanne immediately jumped up from her hiding place and made a mad dash for the door. She knew why this was so familiar now; her nightmare from earlier had been an omen and was becoming a vivid, life-threatening reality before her eyes.

The tentacle slammed into the floor beside her and she immediately leaped over it. It then blocked the door and forced her to the wall. This was one of the first times she felt genuine fear. She ducked as the tentacle struck her head area. It attacked her side and she dodged purely on instinct. Once again, the beast aimed for her head. This time, Jeanne ended up falling as she dodged. She desperately clambered to her feet and scrambled for the door. As she was just about there, something slimy snaked around her waist, knocking her off her feet and yanking her back. _I could have sworn it was supposed to wrap around my ankle!_ She thought angrily.

She screamed, clawing the floor in an attempt to stop herself as the Kraken pulled her outside, nearly breaking a nail or two. "Let me go, damn you! Nooo!"

Out on the deck, Will was having troubles of his own. His foot was caught in the net and he was without a sword. He pulled out his knife and began sawing away at the net as quickly as his hand would allow. "WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!" a familiar feminine voice cried out.

Will looked up and saw Jeanne being waved in the air by the Kraken like a rag doll. His eyes went wide. "I thought I told you to go to the—"

"I _did_!" Jeanne cut him off bitterly, "But, as you can see, your _brilliant_ idea of protecting me didn't exactly work out, now, did it?! And, apparently, this is the kind of creature that likes playing with its food before eating!" The Kraken squeezed her waist tighter, making her take a sharp gasp. "My waist is small enough, thank you!"

Will continued cutting and Jeanne was still trying to wiggle out of the Kraken's grasp. In the midst of all of this, Elizabeth was aiming the rifle, trying to get a clear shot without hitting Will or Jeanne. "Shoot!" Will shouted at her. "Elizabeth, shoot!"

"Liz, do it!" Jeanne also shouted, pushing down on the tentacle to try and wriggle herself out of it. "Do it now!"

She was about to fire. However, as she pulled the trigger, a tentacle wrapped around her ankle and knocked her off her feet. She screamed as it began to drag her away to the captain's quarters. Luckily, Ragetti hacked off the end of the tentacle to free her and she was able to run back to the deck. Jeanne tried to push herself out of the tentacle and yelled to Ragetti, "Where were you before _this_ happened to me?"

Lejon had picked up the rifle was about to fire at the gunpowder, until the Kraken snatched him right off the deck. The rifle flung through the air, landing at the top of the staircase leading to the upper deck. Elizabeth dashed for it, but the creature knocked against the ship again, causing her to fall.

In the meantime, Jeanne had rethought her escape strategy. She was trying to reach for her boot, hoping to retrieve the knife that was in it. She bent her body over slightly and lifted her foot, extending her hand towards it. "Come on…" She coaxed herself, running out of breath and energy. "Just a little further…"

Elizabeth was trying to get the rifle from under somebody's foot. Looking up, she saw that the foot belonged to none other than Jack, the man she thought she had seen running away earlier. She was suddenly overcome with relief. Jack bent down and picked up the rifle and he took aim.

Jeanne had retrieved her knife and she slammed the Kraken's tentacle. With a roar of pain, it swiftly released her and her back crashed into the deck, her bandanna falling off. Will had finally sawed through the net and fell onto the deck after her. "Cover your head!" he told her as Jack fired the rifle.

Jeanne did as she was told as Will did the same. As the bullet made contact with the gunpowder, the whole thing exploded, fiery bits flying every which way. The Kraken's tentacles writhed, burned to the bone, and it roared in pain, retreating into the water once again. Will picked his head up and looked around, and then put a hand on Jeanne's shoulder, signaling her to get up as well. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine." She replied as she smiled angelically, watching as her beloved bandanna caught fire from flaming debris. She frowned at the sight, turning her narrowed eyes to him. "However, I am never going to listening to you again. _Ever_. And that's a promise."

Will let out a chuckle and pressed his hand to the top of her head, ruffling her hair. "Fair enough." He said as he helped her stand.

Marty walked through the fiery debris on the deck over to Gibbs. "Did we kill it?" he asked, unsure.

"No…" Gibbs answered gravely, "We just made it angry…" He ran over to Jack. "Captain, orders!"

"Abandon ship." Jack ordered quickly, striding past him. "Into the longboat."

Gibbs went wide-eyed for a moment as he walked over to Jack. "Jack." He motioned to the ship. "The _Pearl_."

Jack paused for a moment, almost as though he were struggling with his words. "She's only a ship, mate."

Jeanne's face swept over with shock; she was well aware of how much he loved this ship of his and the thought of him parting with it had to be absolutely heart breaking for him. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jack," She moved around to stand in front of him, making him look at her. "You love the _Black Pearl_. Just… give us a minute and we can find another way."

He said nothing, merely shrugging her hand off of him and continuing forward. "He's right." Elizabeth said, bringing all eyes to her, "We have to head for land."

"That's a lot of open water." Ragetti commented.

"That's a lot o' water." Pintel agreed.

"We have to try." Will conveyed, "We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_."

Gibbs nodded solemnly. "Abandon ship." He repeated Jack's order, turning to the crew. "Abandon ship or abandon hope."

He, Will, Jeanne and the rest of the crew that was left began loading things into the longboat. Jack walked around his ship, gently running his hand over the wood, as if it was a final goodbye between the two of them.

Jeanne handed a rifle down to Will, her eyes apprehensive. "Do you think we'll be able to get away?"

"If all goes well, then—" He suddenly stopped mid-reply, silently staring off in another direction.

Jeanne bent down to pick up a small crate and prepared to hand it to him, but then noticed his expression. She gave him a slightly confused look. "Will?" she called him, following his gaze when he didn't answer her. "Oi! Will, are you alr—"

Her eyes went ridiculously wide in disbelief and she went rigid as stone at the sight before her. Jack and Elizabeth were lost in an extremely intimate lip-lock. With each other.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped. The crate in her frozen hands slipped from her fingers, falling right on top of her foot. Were it not for the fact that she was in so much shock, it would have been rather painful. She blinked, hoping it would go away, but it was still there. She did not know why, but seeing this bothered her to no end. There, right before her eyes, was Elizabeth, the first real female friend she'd ever had, kissing Jack, the only man she'd ever really let into her life.

She looked back at Will, who was just as shocked, if not more, than she was. "Prepare to cast off!" Gibbs' voice shook them from their gaze.

The pain of the crate suddenly rushed to suddenly Jeanne's foot. "AH!" she yelped, quickly pulling her foot out from under it.

"Come on, Will, step to!" He tugged Jeanne's shoulder, "You too, Jeanne! Come on, lass!"

Jeanne looked back at Jack and Elizabeth, reluctantly getting into the boat behind the Gibbs and Will, still completely mortified. So many thoughts swam through her head that she could hardly keep track of them._ I'm still drunk._She told herself. _She loves Will. Why would she…? I thought… I thought that I could trust her…_

Elizabeth at last came down the ladder and lowered herself into the boat. "Where's Jack?" Will asked, although he already knew the answer.

She opened her mouth to answer, hesitating when she took notice of Jeanne's cold, hateful stare. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She finally replied, the crew eyeing her with confusion, "Go!"

Marty let go of the rope and they began rowing off. Jeanne's gaze went to the _Pearl_; she couldn't even look at Elizabeth. She felt betrayed, as though her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces and being crumbled into dust. She had gotten close enough to this woman enough to consider her kin.

Will had been wrong. Opening herself to people again was a bad idea from the start, because in the end, they would just let her down. She was foolish to believe otherwise. A lump was beginning to lodge itself in her throat and she longed to put a hand over her aching heart. She dared not do it, though. No emotion. Not now.

They all looked back at the _Black Pearl _as the Kraken pulled it into the sea, along with the best pirate any of them ever knew, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jeanne sniffled involuntarily. Will glanced at her to see her looking at her hands. In the short time he knew her he could see that she felt something for the _Pearl_'s captain, even if she was too stubborn to admit it herself. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hm…? Oh, yes. Of course." Jeanne cleared her throat, forcing a small smile onto her face as she held her head up high. "I just remembered that bastard still didn't give me a gift…" She said with a humorless laugh.

Will noticed a tear falling from the sea that was forming in her eyes. Even now, she was stubborn as a mule. He reached over and laid a hand over hers. She looked up at him and he flashed her a sad smile, giving her hand a squeeze. At that moment, her resolve to keep her rough reputation was reduced to nothing. Her gaze went to the floor and she grasped his hand tightly as the tears spilled from her eyes. She leaned her head into Will's shoulder, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, and he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. To anyone else, it would have looked like a simple hug, but it was more than that. Hidden by his shoulder, for the first time in quite a few years, Jeanne silently began to cry. She cried for the death of her beloved captain and the betrayal to herself and her adoptive brother that had occurred just moments before it.

**Ana: This chapter was fun to write, until it became all sad...**

**Hanah: (blows her nose) What a way to go, eaten by a cephacopod...**

**Ayu: (through her tears) It's chupacabrapod you dummy.**

**Ana: ...You two are both idiots... But my idiots...**

**Ana/Ayu/Hanah: (hug) WAAAAAAH! (sniff sniff) P-please review... WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JACK!**


	14. One Adventure Ended, Another Begun

**Ana: Well, this is where the story ends. Thank you all for wasting your time with this.**

**Hanah: Yeah... but as it says in the preview, the End begins!**

**Ayu: So let's get to it!**

**FINAL DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Jeanne and all the aspects surrounding her story**

Chapter 14: One Adventure Ended, Another Begun

The remaining crew members of the _Black Pearl _were now rowing through Tia Dalma's bayou. People stood in the water, each holding a candle in their hand, humming a low tune. This created a funeral procession-like setting, suiting the mood perfectly. After some time the crew came to Tia Dalma's hut and she readily welcomed them inside. They each took a seat around the room. Will sat at the end of a table, throwing his knife into it repeatedly. Jeanne sat on the other end of the table, her knees brought up to her chest wrapped in her arms, her head on top of them Her large eyes were bloodshot from crying nearly all the way to the bayou and it was taking everything she had to keep herself from starting up again. Elizabeth sat a few feet away from her, guilt written all about her as tear stains streaked her face. Tia Dalma came out with rum for all of them. She stopped at Elizabeth first. "Against the cold… and the sorrow."

Elizabeth took one of the cups from the tray. Tia Dalma then walked over to Jeanne, whose eyes were downcast. Tia Dalma lifted her chin with one hand, studying her face and staring into her eyes, examining her right down to her soul. "My child, this emotion you're harboring… this flaming rage… 'tis not worth feeling if you are unable to change what's been done."

Jeanne's eyes went to the floor once again and she nodded, opening her legs to sit Indian-style and taking a cup as Tia Dalma moved onto the other side of the table. She stared down into the ripples of the rum, and then pulled one leg up and wrapped an arm around it. _Jack would've fancied some about now…_ She thought, leaning her head against her knee.

The next person Tia Dalma went to was Will, who was pulling his knife out of the table. "It's a shame." She began as Will looked at her, "I know you were thinking that with the _Pearl_, you coulda captured the devil and set free your father's soul…"

Will took a cup from the tray. "It doesn't matter now. The _Black Pearl_ is gone. Along with its captain." He said, throwing his knife into the table again.

"Aye." Gibbs continued, "And already the world seems a little less bright." he turned to the group. "He fooled us all right to the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." This statement brought a few fresh tears to Elizabeth's face. Gibbs raised his cup. "To Jack Sparrow."

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti blubbered through tears.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel concurred, equally choked up.

"A true pirate… through and through…" Jack's protégée added to the praise, her body's every muscle tensing in an effort to stop her voice from cracking.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth finally spoke.

The converse ceased as everyone slowly took a swig of their drinks. Everyone, that is, but Elizabeth. Jeanne looked at her out of the corner of her eye. The brunette was genuinely upset, but not as upset as Elizabeth appeared to be. Will took notice of this as well. "If there was anything that could be done to bring him back…" Elizabeth glanced over at him. He stood up, "Elizabeth."

Tia Dalma moved in front of him. "Would you do it, hmm?" She turned to Elizabeth. "What would you do, hmm?" She looked at Jeanne. "Or you?" She then addressed the whole crew. "What would any of you be willing to do, hmm? Would you be willing to go to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack, and him precious _Pearl_?"

Gibbs stepped forward. "Aye."

Pintel stood up. "Aye."

Ragetti followed suit. "Aye."

"Awk! Aye!" Cotton's parrot squawked his reply.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied as she nodded.

Jeanne's leg shifted so so it was overlapping the other and she sat up, leaning back on her hands. "Now, I hope you don't think you're leaving me behind." She said, a lighter version of her smirk gracing her face, "Aye."

Will nodded. "Aye."

A smile crossed Tia Dalma's face. "Alright." She began walking towards the small steps. "But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end, you're going to need a captain who knows those waters…"

Heavy footsteps were heard upon the stairs. Everyone stood up. Jeanne remained in her position on the table as the owner of the footsteps reached the bottom step. She blinked with surprise. On his shoulder sat her new monkey mate and a bright green apple was in his hand. It was none other than Captain Hector Barbossa, formerly deceased first mate of the _Black Pearl_. "So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" he asked, taking a huge bite of his apple with a chuckle, the juice dripping onto his beard.

The crew went wide-eyed. Jeanne looked around at the shocked faces, becoming more and more confused by the second. "I feel as though I'm missing something… No matter." Still, she shook her head and hopped off the table, placing her hands on her hips and sassily posing to introduce herself as only she could. "Jeanette Marie Monroe of Tortuga." She winked at him. "At your service, sir."

Barbossa's eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow at her introduction. He looked her up and down, experimentally repeating her surname. "Miss Monroe... Well, well, well." A grin crossed his face and he removed his hat. "Captain Hector Barbossa. Nice to _finally_ make your acquaintance, lass." He said, sweeping himself into an elegant bow.

The surprise on everyone's face suddenly increased tenfold and they all looked at the woman in question. Jeanne blinked at him, her mouth hanging open to display her obvious confusion. "… Wha?" she finally articulated.

**Ana: Well, that is the end of this one. There will be an AWE one after this. I just have to finish writing it.**

**Ayu: And I have to finish editing it.**

**Hanah: And I need to do my laundry.**

**Ana/Ayu: WTF?**

**Ana: Mmkay, on that note, goodbye! The title of the next story is****_Hoisting the True Colors_****( s/4379673/1/Hoisting-the-True-Colors)_._****Feel free to take a looksee and drop in reviews. Until then, hasta luego!**


End file.
